the blood curse aka the no I in team sequel
by jremme
Summary: my sequel to no I in team! Ok, my crack at a decent summary. House and Cameron try a relationship, with a vampire lurking behind the scenes, so basically it's a romance with supernatural overtones.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just wanted to say a big thank you to all who provided title suggestions. They were awesome! I was stuck in a big way! This one just popped in my head so I decided to go with it. I wasn't going to post the sequel so soon, but again, when an idea pops in there, I tend to go with it. If you haven't read no I in team yet, please do so, for continuity's sake. Enjoy, and as always, I don't own anything and R&R!!

**Chapter 1: A month after the Jersey Devil….situation**

They were sitting the conference room, doing a whole lot of...well nothing. They supposed they should be doing…something, but there really wasn't anything to do.

They didn't have a patient, Cameron had caught up with House's charting, Chase's crossword pen had run out of ink, and even the medical journals Foreman had always found interesting were dull. In short, the ducklings were bored. Terribly so.

Chase leaned back in his chair and propped his legs on the table. He looked around at the other two and said, "We need to do _something_."

"What did you have in mind?" Foreman asked. "There's nothing to do. Face it, you were right."

"About what?"

"Remember when you said at the diner that we'd be looking for the kind of excitement the Devil experience gave us?"

"Oh, yea."

"Well, despite nearly getting killed, I wouldn't mind doing something like that again."

"Me either," Chase responded.

They looked at Cameron. She didn't say anything.

"Cameron?" Foreman asked.

She looked around at them. "What?"

"Man, are you zoned! We said we wouldn't mind doing something exciting again, like the thing with the Devil," Chase filled her in.

"I wouldn't either, actually." Cameron had other things on her mind. It had been a month, and nothing had happened with House. Nothing had happened period, but most distressing to her, nothing with her boss.

"_Time to take matters into my own hands_," she thought, and stood up resolutely.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked.

"I have something I need to discuss with House, if it's any of your business."

"If you don't want to share, it must be private," Foreman put in.

Cameron shook her head at the two men and knocked on the office door.

"What's the password?" came the voice from within.

"There's a password?"

"There is now. I didn't have one, but when you knocked, I figured I needed something to keep you from coming in."

"I need to talk to you. It's about the trip last month."

"Oh, well, then, if it's about that…you can come in…after you say the password."

Cameron leaned her forehead on the door and sighed. She glanced down at the floor and saw a folded piece of paper. She picked it up and read:

_The password is thong…no it's bra…no actually, it is thong, yea, it's thong._

"Uh…thong?" She said tentatively, in a whisper.

Another piece of paper under the door, this one reading: _As loud as possible._

"THONG!!" She yelled. Foreman and Chase glanced up.

She looked back at them, gesturing at the door in explanation. They went back to doing nothing.

"You don't have to be so loud. I'm not deaf. Come in."

She did so, and shut the door behind her, standing in front of his desk.

"Now, what is it, I'm very busy."

He, too, was doing nothing. Not an odd thing, but she couldn't help but wonder whether he wanted that excitement back too.

"I just wanted to talk about everything that happened on the trip."

"I was wondering how long you could go without bringing it up, and the answer is no way, not all of it. Some things are better left un-discussed. You may choose one thing, and only one thing to talk about, and you will be doing the talking."

"Fine, I want to talk about the note you wrote about me."

"What about it?"

"Well, what does it mean?"

"What do you think it means? I told you you're doing the talking."

"I'd like to think it means that I was wrong, and you do have feelings about me that go beyond sex. I'd also like to think it means that now I can feel confident in giving us a shot."

"A shot of what? Cause scotch sounds pretty good right now."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Stop being difficult. Do you want to try a relationship with me or not?"

"Well, I figured the note would make that clear."

Cameron groaned. "Just yes or no, please."

He was silent for a moment, and it made her nervous. She almost felt like she was on trial, as though he were evaluating her.

"Yes."

"Ok then."

The awkward silence she'd dreading washed over them in a wave after her words, and she felt herself drowning beneath it, crushed by its weight.

She walked over to him and stood next to him.

"I have a date planned."

"A date?"

"Yes, a date. Not like the restaurant. I'm not ready for a replay of that yet, but something fun that doesn't require anything approaching serious conversation."

"I'm listening."

"That's all I'm telling you. I want it to be a surprise so you won't back out."

"Clever. Keep me wondering what it is you've got planned."

"I'll give you a hint. It begins with a G."

"That's not much of a hint."

"It's all you're getting." She smiled, leaned down, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We're taking this slow at first, just to see how it goes. Agreed?"

"Agreed," he replied. "When's this date happening?"

"Tomorrow night. At 7. I'll drive you in to work in the morning, since I'll be driving to our destination."

"Whatever."

"Which means, you'll be on time for once."

"Don't think so. Pick me up at 9."

"We'll see what I feel like." She left, shutting the office door behind her.

Foreman was alone.

"Where's Chase?"

"He's checking pedes for something to do."

Chase came back then, a board game under his arm.

"All I could find was mystery date."

"What? I'm not playing that." Foreman made a face.

"I'll play," Cameron said. "I used to have that game in junior high."

"Cool, c'mon Foreman, it'll be fun."

"All right, fine."

They set up the game and began play.

"Speaking of dates, I heard you talking to House," Foreman said while Chase took his turn.

"You eavesdropped? How could you do that?"

"You were louder than you thought. If you want him, then I say it's a good thing. I just hope he isn't stringing you along."

"I don't think he is, unless he lied on that paper thing, which he wasn't supposed to."

"Doesn't mean he wouldn't."

"No, but I'm a big girl. I've made a decision, and I'll stick it out."

"Where are you taking him tomorrow?" Chase asked, passing the dice to Foreman.

Cameron leaned in and whispered the location of the date. Chase snorted.

"That'll be interesting."

"That's what I figured. I always have fun, who knows, he might too."

Chase whispered it to Foreman, who just shook his head. "You're crazy, and it's your turn."

In the end they all found out their mystery dates.

"Sweet, Captain of the Football Team!" Chase said. "Who'd you get Foreman?"

"I got the class president. He looks like you…ugh." He made a face. "Who'd you get Cameron?"

"I got the nerd," she said with a grin.

"Haha, the dud," Chase said.

"He's not a dud. He's just smart is all. Doesn't mean he's not a fun guy. Sure looks like a weenie though." They all laughed and put the game away. Chase was looking through the other pieces and held one up.

"Look at this one. Some kid drew vampire fangs on it."

"I used to think there were vampires coming to get me when I was little. I think it was because my brothers made me watch all sorts of horror movies. Thank goodness they don't exist. They always go after the girl."

"Who says they don't exist?" Chase said.

"Well, obviously they don't," Foreman replied.

"If I would have asked either of you a month ago if the Jersey Devil were real, what would you have said?"

"Definite no," Cameron said. Foreman nodded in agreement.

"A lot can change with time. Who knows what all exists out there."

A chill went through them then, and they all left together to return the game.

**A/N: So, how was it? Hopefully, not too awful bad. Thanks for checking it out!**


	2. castles and windmills

**A/N: Well, I thought it was time for an update, so without further ado, here ya go!**

**Chapter 2: castles and windmills**

The next afternoon, Wilson was perusing through _Vampires: a Guide to Creatures of the Night _instead of preparing his department budget.

He just didn't feel like working for some reason. Since the Devil thing, he'd steadily developed more of an interest in the paranormal.

He still wasn't sure if he believed everything he was reading, but it was fascinating all the same. He was reading about vampire seduction when his office door opened. House entered without ceremony and flopped down on the office couch.

"Something up?" Wilson asked, not looking up from the book.

"I have a date in about an hour."

"That's…out of the ordinary. With who?"

"Cameron."

"What, seriously?" Wilson looked up from the book; wide eyes focused on his friend.

"Yea."

"And you're here…why?"

"I don't know. It feels…wrong and right at the same time."

"Well, you're not going to back out right?"

"No, we're sort of together now."

"Sort of?!"

"We agreed to take it slow."

"That's good, where you're concerned."

"I guess."

"So, just see how it goes. I mean you want her right? And she wants you?"

"Yes for both."

"Then it sounds perfect. Go with it. Like I said, see how it goes. It could lead to something more."

"More, like what?"

"More like marriage, kids, a white picket fence, a puppy."

House made a face.

"Well, not in the near future maybe. Just attempt to have fun tonight, ok?"

"I'll try…for you."

"Good. Now, I'm trying to read."

"Vampires, huh? I didn't know you liked fiction."

"You don't know it's fictional."

"Sure I do. They're dead people that rise out of the grave and drain people's blood. What about that sounds true?"

"Out. Go on your date."

House departed, and Wilson's attention turned back to the book.

Cameron returned from the lab to the conference room to round up House so they could leave. She found him sitting at the conference table.

"Where are Chase and Foreman?" She asked.

"Gone already. I shooed them out early. They seem to think the idea of us going out is humorous."

"You ready?"

"Yep."

"Ok, let's go."

"Am I going to have enough time to get a nap in, since you woke me up outrageously early this morning?"

"I picked you up at 8. And we have a bit of a ways to travel, so yea, nap away."

"Cool." He stood up and they left together.

They got in Cameron's car and before she started it, she passed him a blindfold.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I said it would be a surprise."

Reluctantly, he took the blindfold and put it in. Once Cameron was satisfied that he couldn't see, she started the car, pulled out, and they were on their way.

House did take a nap, and woke up to Cameron gently shaking his shoulder. He took the blindfold off.

"_This _is where you decided to go?"

"Yea, I used to come here all the time, especially when I first moved here."

"Well, whatever."

They got out of the car and headed into Frankie's Funtime Goofy Golf.

Cameron paid their way, since, as she insisted, this had been her idea. They got their clubs and golf balls and went to the first hole.

"I haven't been miniature golfing in…ages," House commented as Cameron got ready to take her shot.

"Then it shouldn't be too hard for me to beat you," she replied with a grin, and hit the ball. It went up a small hill and rolled down, down, down, through a castle, and into the hole.

Cameron pumped her fist in the air once, and turned to House.

"Beat that."

"Gladly. I'm always happy to put you in your place."

He swung his club, but not nearly hard enough. The ball made it halfway up the hill and rolled back down, coming to a stop in the grass near the booth where they'd gotten their clubs.

"I'm totally humbled," Cameron said with a light laugh.

"That was a practice shot."

"Sure, sure." She jogged over to the ball, and brought it back to him. His second shot was better.

"There, it made it up the hill that time." Cameron smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"See, you're improving. But, remember the limit is 6 shots per hole," she teased.

He gave her a light shove, but he actually grinned a bit.

Three shots later, they were ready for hole #2.

House did improve and by the time they were on the last two holes, he was about 4 strokes behind.

"Almost done," Cameron announced, skipping to the windmill hole.

"Thank god," House muttered, right behind her.

"Oh, stop it. You're having a good time, admit it."

"Never."

"Yes, you are. I've caught you smiling at least 4 times tonight. So don't tell me you're not."

"Maybe I'm having an ok time."

"Not good enough."

"Fine, I'm having fun...with you."

She beamed. "That's more like it."

She lined up her shot and swung the putter. She had timed it just right and the ball went between the windmill blades and landed several feet from the hole.

"Your turn."

House took his time with the shot, and swung the club confidently. The ball hit the windmill blade and flew past them into the pond in the previous hole.

"I was doing so good. What happened?"

"Bad luck?" Cameron suggested. She went over the pond and fished out the ball.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, now try again."

"Forget it." He walked around the windmill to the green and deposited the ball into the hole.

"That was cheating!"

"That was strategy."

"No, it was cheating."

"Which is also a strategy. A cheating strategy. Now, take your turn."

Cameron swung her ball in the hole and they went to the last hole, where Cameron won a free game of goofy golf. House groaned.

"You'll do better next time. We just need to keep this up, so you can practice."

"Next time?"

"Well, yea, I got a free game."

"Doesn't mean you have to use it."

"Oh, I'm using it all right." She took his club and went to return them. A headline on the front page of a discarded newspaper caught her eye as she passed a table.

_Woman found with blood drained near Princeton_, the headline read.

Cameron picked up the newspaper, folded it, and put it in her coat pocket. She took the clubs back and found House standing where she'd left him.

"I think I figured it all out. My angle was all wrong, and I forgot to take the direction of the breeze into account. Mistakes I won't be making again."

"I'm glad you figured it out. Ready to go?"

They left and Cameron slid her hand into his. His face looked uncomfortable for a second then it relaxed. He felt her squeeze with a gentle pressure, which he returned. She smiled up at him and they came to Cameron's car, and she released his hand, only to take it up again once they were inside.

"I'll ask you once more. Did you have a good time?"

"I did, did you?

"Of course. You're nice to be around when we're not at work."

"Was that a compliment?" he asked.

"No," she said, a smile playing across her lips. "It was a statement."

They drove to House's and Cameron parked outside the building.

Silence, not an awkward one, just silence.

"Do you wanna…come in?" House asked her.

"I do, but I don't think I should. That would kind of defeat the purpose of taking it slow, I think."

"You think something would happen?"

"No, I _know_ something would happen, at least if I have anything to do with it. But, as much as I want to, I want to keep to our agreement more. I really want this to work, and I'm afraid rushing into something might jeopardize it."

"All right." He moved to get out and had the door opened when she grabbed his coat and pulled him back.

"What?"

"You forgot something."

He didn't say or do anything except look confused. Then he got it, and pulled her to him in a kiss that took her breath away. It was lingering, sweet and passionate at the same time. There was desire behind it, which she returned as she kissed back.

He broke the kiss, and said, "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," she replied softly, his kiss still lingering on her lips. She brushed her fingers across them when he was gone and let herself sigh. A perfect end to a lovely evening.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Is it going ok? I'm not sure about this fic, so I am in desperate need of reassurance. **


	3. the investigation begins

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! You all rock!! I'll make you a deal. I'll try and keep up on the quality and updates, if you review! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 3: The investigation begins**

The next morning Cameron woke up from a rather nice dream involving her and House. She couldn't remember the whole thing, but it had definitely been NC-17 rated.

"_Why didn't I go in with him_? _Oh, yea, because I wanted to keep to the argreement…idiot_."

She got up showered, got dressed, had breakfast, brushed her teeth, and breezed out the door, eager to see him. The newspaper page she'd taken last night was folded up inside her purse.

When she arrived in the conference room, House was nowhere to be seen, and she took the usual flack from her two colleagues that she had been expecting.

"How was the date?" Foreman asked, a smile on his face.

"It was great thank you."

"Did you guys…ya know?" Chase asked.

"We kissed. Ya know, like two people who are together should," she answered nonchalantly and went to pour a cup of coffee for herself.

"Where is he?"

"He's talking to Wilson, I think," Foreman replied.

Cameron drained her coffee and went into his office to wait. She had a little surprise planned.

House had walked purposefully to Wilson's office after arriving earlier than was normal for him. He opened the door without preamble and pulled the vampire book from Wilson's hands.

"Hey! You're here early. How was the date? I'm guessing either really good or really bad."

"The former. It was, dare I say it, fun. I like being around her. Outside of work, she makes me act…" he trailed off, looking for the right word, which, in another extreme rarity, was eluding him.

"Light-hearted, whimsical, lovey-dovey, normal?" Wilson supplied.

"Yea, we'll go with normal."

"I'm going with lovey-dovey."

"I'm not in love with her."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"We went on a date, we're technically seeing each other, that's not love."

"Says you. It's a good start at the very least. Do you want to sleep with her?"

"Of course, I even asked her to come in with me last night."

"And she didn't?"

"No, she didn't. Because of our agreement to take it slow."

"That's like sloth level slow."

House shrugged. "The way I see it, when it goes down, it'll be earth shattering. You'll be able to hear us from your place."

Wilson shuddered. "Please don't say that."

"I'll let you get back to your obsession with the unholy demons of the night."

"Thank you."

House left and let himself into his office. He saw her sitting there in his chair, wearing his jacket, her bare legs propped on his desk, her skirt pulled up to her thigh.

"You're not making it any easier to adhere to this agreement." He locked the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," she said in a seductive tone, no trace of apology in her words.

"Please tell me you're naked under my jacket."

"Not quite."

He went over to her, and drew her up out of his chair, pulling her to him, their faces almost touching.

"Mine," he whispered, and sat down in his chair, easing her into his lap.

She faced him and said, "I had a dream about you last night."

"Was it hot?"

"It was red hot," she replied, moving to kiss him and then withdrawing her face at the last second.

"Give me a demonstration."

She blushed at that. "Nope."

"Tell me then."

"I'll meet you halfway. A preview."

She kissed him then, not bothering to keep her mouth closed in the beginning. Her tongue sought entrance to his mouth, and he granted it willingly pushing his own tongue against hers, fighting it for dominance. She wrapped her arms around him and his hands went around her waist and then began moving up the back of his jacket, feeling her silky smooth skin underneath. She moaned quietly around his mouth, and moved her own hand under his shirt.

He pulled away from her and looked in her eyes.

"I could take you right here, you know."

"I know. This was where it happened in the dream. And I want you to, but…"

"The agreement."

"Exactly, but I don't know how much longer I can hold out," she said honestly, her hands rubbing his back, recalling her nails scratching it in the throes of ecstasy she had experienced in the dream.

"I'm ready when you are."

She shifted beneath him. " I can tell," she said with a smile.

"May I?" he asked, pointing at his jacket.

She grinned. "It's just my bra." But she didn't say no.

He began unzipping it slowly, and she put her hand on his and drew it all the down.

"Stop drawing it out. Just do it." She found herself smiling again as an honest-to-god smile appeared on his lips. Not a smirk, not a grin, not a trace of sarcasm or cynicism in it; it was a real, soul bearing smile. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

He gently drew it off her.

"Liar," he said softly, eyes on her bare chest.

"Everyone lies," she replied.

He drank her in and breathed deeply. "You're beautiful."

"I am?"

"Yes, and not just your exquisite breasts. You. All of you."

She felt a tear come to the corner of her eye.

"Don't start," he said, and put his thumbs to her eyes, soaking up the tear before it had a chance to fall. He found her bra and shirt behind his desk and helped her into them. He was buttoning up her shirt buttons when he felt her hands slide down his body and rest inside his pockets. He finished up the buttons and put his hands in her pockets. They stood there for a moment, content just to be close.

"You're making me really fall for you, ya know," he said after a moment of silence.

"That was the idea, part of my evil plan," she replied.

"How does your evil plan end?"

"It doesn't. It just continues, hopefully forever."

"Does that scare you?"

She rested her head against him. "It scares me to death."

"Me too." He was surprised that he had admitted to her.

"So, the agreement. I say we throw it out, and just do whatever when it feels right."

"I agree," he said. "That'll be the new agreement."

She pulled her hands out of his pockets and reached behind him and squeezed.

"Hey!"

She giggled. "I couldn't help myself."

"My ass is off limits during work hours. Keep that in mind. You can explore uncharted territory later."

"Is that a promise?"

"Depends. I'm swamped tonight."

She narrowed her eyes. "What's tonight?"

"Guys night out with Wilson."

"I see. I need to talk to Chase and Foreman, so I'll let you go do…whatever, k?

"Ok." He pulled her closer in a hug and kissed the top of her head. She returned the hug, her hands devilishly squeezing his ass again.

"We've talked about this."

She giggled girlishly. "I know. Like I said, it's too tempting."

"Uh huh…well, my response to that is…" he squeezed hers, making her yelp and jump back. She swatted lightly at his shoulder.

"Muffinbrain!"

"What?!"

She was laughing. "They were the first two random words that popped in my head!"

"Shoo, before I ravage you."

She smiled a good bye and headed for the door, feeling a light swat on her ass as she turned the doorknob. She shot him a fake glare and went back to the conference room where Foreman and Chase were exactly where she'd left them.

"Have a good time?" Chase asked with a smirk.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're flushed."

She flushed even more, then collected herself and went to her purse, taking out the paper.

"Look at this," she said tossing it on the table between them.

"Blood drained? Exsanguinations aren't exactly common around here," Chase said, interest piqued immediately.

"And what does that make you think of?" she prodded.

"Vampires," Foreman said. "But they don't exist. They can't."

"We've been over the possibility of the existence of other supernatural things," Cameron said. "This could be the opportunity for excitement we've been looking for. Plus, I know something else you guys don't know."

"Which is?" Chase asked, both he and Foreman leaning towards her.

"She's in our morgue. We can investigate."

Both men got up simultaneously.

"We should get Wilson, I know he'll be game," Foreman said. Chase nodded in agreement and they left, Cameron behind, wondering how to convince House to join them.

As Foreman predicted Wilson was game. In fact, he was very eager to get down to the morgue. He put his book under his arm and they headed out of his office and they were in the hallway, when Cameron cleared her throat.

They stopped and turned around. She had stopped.

"What?" Chase asked.

"We're forgetting Greg. We shouldn't leave him behind in this. He was a part of the Jersey Devil."

"He doesn't believe in vampires," Wilson said.

"I'm not positive they exist either, hence this investigation, but I do believe there's huge chance they do. Maybe he does too. We should at least try to get him down there with us. It wouldn't feel right without him/"

Foreman sighed. "You're right." They headed for House's office, and Wilson knocked.

"What?"

"We have a proposition for you," Wilson responded.

"No, I'm not sharing her. Fivesomes are a bit sick, even for me."

Cameron smiled to herself.

"Not that kind of proposition….ugh."

"Password?"

"Thong," They all said, save Wilson, who was new to the password requirement.

"I didn't hear Wilson."

"Thong," Wilson said reluctantly.

"Enter at your own risk," They entered one by one and were each pelted with a wadded up piece of paper. Cameron tossed hers back at him and the others followed suit.

"Not fair, I'm outnumbered."

"You initiated fire," Cameron responded.

"What do you all want?"

"We want you to go to the morgue with us. There's a body we need to look at," Wilson took over.

"Cause of death?" he asked, testing the waters for a boredom level.

"Blood loss, in the extreme sense of the term."

"How much loss?"

"Complete."

"I see where this is going, Dr. Dracula. However, I will accompany you all because, frankly, I have nothing better to do at the moment."

First, you have to admit there's a possibility this could be supernatural in nature," Wilson stipulated.

'Vampires…are…fictional."

"Maybe," Chase put in.

"Foreman, I'm counting on you."

"I'm not dismissing the possibility myself. Not after last month."

"Fine, it's a possibility, a remote one. Happy?"

"I can live with that…for now, you guys?" Wilson turned to the other three. They nodded, and the five made their way out of House's office, to the elevator, and down to the morgue.

**A/N: So??? Didja like it, huh, huh, didja? I beg of you all, review!! It spurs me into updating sooner, to be honest. Say whatever you like, as long as it's not a flame. Thank you all!**


	4. the morgue and the phone

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I just checked the last time I updated this, and I was surprised I let it go this long. As always enjoy, and pretty please review, cause I get sad otherwise.

**Chapter 4: the morgue and the phone**

They took the elevator down to the morgue and paused outside the door, each looking nervously at the others. House, who had been tagging along at the back of the line, pushed his way forward and opened the door.

"It's a _morgue_. Everyone in here's already dead."

They followed him inside, and Cameron took out the newspaper.

"Her name was Emily Willis."

They scanned the rows of drawers, each marked with a name.

"Right here," Wilson said, pointing at the correct drawer. Everyone looked at the drawer, but no one moved to open it.

"So…someone open it." House said.

Everyone stood there, avoiding the drawer.

"She's dead!"

"Then you do it." Wilson said.

"No. Foreman, you do it."

"Don't think so."

"Would you do it for…a Scooby snack?" House removed a bag of M&Ms from his pocket and waved them in front of Foreman.

Before Foreman could come up with a witty reply, Chase broke in, grabbed the bag, and pulled out the drawer, and began munching on the candies.

Cameron stepped up to the body and checked her neck over carefully.

"Right here. Puncture wounds. Two of them."

Everyone crowded around to look. House leaned over to Wilson and whispered,

"I need a guys night out."

"When?" Wilson whispered back.

"Tonight."

"Short notice. I had plans."

"Cancel them."

"Well, if you really think you need it that bad…I'm sure she'll understand."

"Great. Pick me up at 8."

Then he added, "You had a date?"

"Yes, forget it."

"I did the second after I said it."

"I thought vampires turned people into vampires," Chase said, staring at the wounds.

Wilson replied, "They can, but the person has to drink their blood. If the vampire drinks the victim's blood, then they just…" he trailed off and gestured at Emily Willis.

"Thank you Bram Stoker," House said with an eye roll. Cameron shot him a Look. He shrugged at her, then sidled over until he was next to her, his hand brushing hers.

"So what now?" Foreman asked.

"Well, if we are dealing with a vampire, then he'll strike again. All we can do right now is keep our eyes and ears open." Wilson put in.

"What makes you so sure it's a man?" Cameron asked, her feminist side getting the better of her.

"More than likely it is, since the victim is female," came the reply.

"Wait, who said for sure this was a vampire?" House asked.

"What other explanation do you have for an exsanguination?" Chase asked back.

House thought, but came up with nothing that wasn't more of a stretch than a vampire.

"Fine, this will be our running theory until I can come up with something else."

Chase pushed the drawer back into place and they went back up to their respective departments.

The three fellows sat in the conference room, doing nothing again.

Then Chase piped up, "Sounds like your relationship with House is off to a roaring start."

"I didn't expect him to be any different than he was before, especially at first. He stays holed up in his office all day. That's how it was, and that might be how it always will be."

"As long as you're ok with it."

"I am. Are you guys busy tonight?"

"I'm not," Chase said.

"Me either," Foreman shook his head.

"Want a fellows night out?"

"House busy?" Foreman asked.

"Guys night with Wilson, which means talk about me and lots of beer."

"Sure, we can all go out. Maybe the vamp will strike again." Chase grinned evilly.

"Yea, and that would be bad. I'm going to see if I can borrow Wilson's book." Cameron got up and headed to Wilson's office. "Meet me at Jack's on 4th at 7."

That evening, Cameron left with Wilson's book under her arm, and went home. She went inside her apartment and tossed the book on the couch. She stared at her phone. No messages.

"_Why would I think he called? He doesn't call_."

She picked up the phone and dialed his cell.

"What?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. I just wanted to call."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Since I'm busy tonight, you wanna go out tomorrow?"

"Of course!" She felt a mixture of excitement as well as surprise that he'd been the one to ask.

"All right, 7?"

"That'll work."

"And also, do you want to stay tomorrow night?"

"Yes." She smiled and hoped he heard that smile in her voice.

"Even better. I'll see you tomorrow morning at work, ok?"

"Ok." There was a pause. Then, "Greg?"

"Yea?"

"I…I…"

"_Why can't I say it? Just say it!_"

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. You looooooove me."

She giggled. "I wouldn't have said it quite like that, but yea."

"Are you trying to make me run screaming in the opposite direction?"

"No, of course not. But I decided that honesty is the best way to make this relationship work, so I'm not going to pretend I don't feel what I feel for you."

"Can we have phone sex?" He changed the subject.

She giggled again, more nervous this time.

"Sorry, but no. I'm going out with Foreman and Chase and you're going out with Wilson. If we had phone sex, I'd just end up finding you wherever you're going, and jumping you in full view of the public."

"And that's…bad?"

"For me, yes."

"You know what you need to do? Live a little."

"Honestly, I've never done phone sex."

"Me either. I bet Cuddy does it though."

Cameron shivered slightly at the thought, and then flopped on her couch.

"You win, but I only have a half an hour before I have to leave."

"More than enough time."

"Time to what, exactly?"

"To make you come."

She closed her eyes.

"Not sure how to start though."

She laughed. "Well, you killed the mood."

"Sorry. How about just a mutual self-gratification?"

"No dice. You got me intrigued. Mere masturbation won't cut it. Talk to me."

"All right, how about we talk about that dream of yours? My own personal spin on it."

"I'm listening."

"Ok, so I thought about it after you left today, before you guys dragged me to the morgue, which, by the way, killed any chance you would have had of me pulling you into my office and finishing what we started earlier."

"Anyway…?" Cameron prompted.

"Anyway, so it went down like this. I had my jacket off you, exposing that wonderful chest of yours and I can't keep my hands off your breasts, which as I told you, are just as perfect as the rest of you."

"After which, you get aggressive, so unlike you, and yet, it feels right. You push me on my desk, and undress me, and then you worm out of that skirt of yours as fast as you can, and look, you aren't wearing any panties!"

"So would not happen."

"This is my take on this. And I say you aren't wearing any."

"Go on."

"Then I stand and push you on the couch, after which I massage your breasts and suck a bit on your nipples, just to get you going, make you wet. Out of curiosity, what are you doing now?"

"Well, I'm naked on my couch, and touching myself, imagining your hands in place of mine."

"What, seriously?"

"I'm so serious." She moaned a bit for emphasis.

"Hot," he said.

"So, what next? How am I supposed to come if you won't talk?"

"Next, I spread those luscious legs of yours and give you a once over with my tongue. Nothing much at first, just a bit, teasing you, up and down before I nibble lightly on your clit, tasting it, listening to you cry out. Then I stick my tongue inside, going in circles, while my hands keep paying attention to your breasts."

He heard her moan again, louder this time.

"How are we doing?"

"We're close," she said, panting into the phone.

"You fingering?"

"I am. Only need one hand to hold the phone."

"Wish I could see."

"Maybe you can…later."

"Once I've got you dripping wet, you beg me to get inside you, and I'm not one to make a woman wait."

"You kept me waiting for years," she reminded him between moans.

"Quit interrupting me, or I won't finish!"

"Sorry, sorry." She gasped, and said no more.

"So, I climb on top of you and put my endless inches deep inside you."

She stopped her ministrations briefly to snort back laughter.

"Endless?!"

"Like I said, my take on it."

"How big is it really?" She asked, continuing where she'd left off.

"You'll have to wait and see. I don't like to divulge. I pump into you harder and harder, making you scream my name…you don't scream, do you?"

"If it's good enough, I do."

"Then you'll scream a lot. It ends with us both coming together, and then your thoughts take over, which I was sure ended with us cuddling all night."

She moaned loudly then and the phone clattered on the floor. A moment later, she picked it up, and said, "Are you still there?"

"Yea, I take it you came?"

"Big time. And you didn't even have much detail."

"I'm better than I thought then. Like I said, I've never done it before, but if it works for you…"

"It did. Thank you."

"Are you gonna return the favor?" He asked. She could just see his eyebrow shoot up, that look in his eyes.

"Of course." She was about to begin, when there was a knock on her door.

"Sonofabitch," she swore. "I gotta go. There's someone at my door, and I'm laying here flushed and naked. I'm so sorry!"

"Way to leave me hanging. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Bye baby," she said.

"Bye sugarcake!" He said, so over-enthusiastically she knew he was joking around.

The knock repeated itself, and Cameron sighed loudly and hung up the phone. She dressed as quickly as humanly possible, and ran to the door, flinging it open after checking to see who was on the other side.

"It's 7:30. You didn't show, so we thought we'd check up on you," Chase said.

"You ok?" Foreman asked.

"I'm fine."

"You look a little flushed and out of breath. You're not coming down with anything are you?"

"_Just a love bug_," she thought.

Aloud, she said, "Nope, I feel great. Let's go." She grabbed her purse.

"Umm, Cameron?" Foreman asked.

"What?"

"Your shirt is backward and also appears to be inside out."

"Oh, well, just give me a second then." She disappeared back into her apartment.

Chase chuckled and nudged Foreman.

Foreman smiled, but said, "Don't say anything to her about it. Let's just have fun. No serious conversations."

"Got it."

Cameron came back out and the three left for Jack's on 4th.

House dropped the phone when Cameron hung up, and waited for Wilson. He wasn't sure how he felt about her. Sure, he cared for her, but did he love her? He thought he might. And if he did, all the better to realize it before they had sex. Sex meant commitment.

Phone sex was all well and good, but the real thing, especially with Cameron, meant a lot. He thought some more. He wanted her for more than just sex. She did mean a lot more to him than that. So, was that love? There were so many different kinds, so many different levels.

"_No wonder I always avoid this crap. It gives me a headache_."

He decided in the end that he loved her enough to want to be with her all the time, but probably not enough to take a bullet for her.

"_Whatever level or type that is_."

If he was already at this stage, then there was room to grow. He wondered how long it would be before he _would _take a bullet for her.

Probably not long, seeing as how it had only been a few days.

"_I must be insane. Wilson would say it's not insanity, just love. But Wilson is love. He eats, drinks, sleeps, and breathes it. Moreover, he believes in it_."

He slumped his head back against his couch and pushed all thoughts of his relationship and its impending commitment, focusing instead on the wonderful thought of getting plastered.

Wilson arrived then.

"Where are we going, since I had to give a hot date for this?"

"The bar a few blocks away. I'm getting so drunk I'll have crawl home."

"Whatever you say. I took a cab, but no way I'm getting that drunk."

"So, you had a _hot_ date?"

"Yea."

"Who?"

"You don't know her." Wilson looked away and rubbed his neck.

"You're lying. I _do_ know her. Who?"

"Promise you won't say anything?"

"Depends on who it is."

"And you won't let this go until I tell you."

"No way in hell."

"Lisa Cuddy."

House choked back laughter.

"Cuddy was your hot date?!"

"Yes, and shut up. She happens to be very attractive, and I, well, I like her."

"Good for you. I'll tell you right now, get her drunk, and she'll put out, guaranteed."

"Why did you tell me that?"

"Just a tidbit. Make use of it or don't."

They headed out the door, and Wilson said, shutting it behind him.

"I can't tell you anything, can I, without it coming back and biting me in the ass?"

"Nope. Have you ever considered having phone sex?"

Wilson made a face. "Please tell me you're not talking about with you, because that's just all kinds of wrong, especially when you're seeing Cameron."

"Ugh…no. I meant with Cuddy."

Wilson's face didn't change. "I don't want to talk about this…at all. Let's just walk. We can talk about something else when we have beer in front of us."

A/N: So, how was it? I kinda like it, but I'm not the wonderful loyal reader. I'm just the author. So, let me know!


	5. Sebastian

**A/N: I had to update this, it's been about forever! Forgive me by reviewing! You know I love it!!**

**Chapter 5:**** Sebastia****n**

The three fellows arrived at Joe's on 4th and selected a table near the back, where they all ordered beer. Chase, who had been holding in all comments on Cameron's appearance as she answered the door, couldn't keep it up.

"So, Cameron, what was that back there? New fashion statement?"

Cameron glared daggers at him, as did Foreman.

Chase ducked his head. "Sorry."

Cameron changed the subject. "How's your article coming along, Foreman?"

"It could be better. I've hit a hard spot in my research. If you guys want to lend a hand, I'll give you credit."

"I bet I could scrounge up some time," Chase said.

"Thanks. Two brains are better than one." Their beers arrived then, and they nursed them in between conversation topics, which ranged from old patients to family.

"So, what do you guys make of Emily Willis?" Cameron asked.

"I'm not sure what to make of her, to be honest," Chase confessed. "Something unusual obviously went down. Another body would help; establish some sort of pattern. We're not really getting anywhere at this point."

"Yea, it's such a shame no one else has had their blood drained," Foreman replied, adding the appropriate amount of sarcasm to his voice.

"Well, like Wilson said, if it's a vampire, he'll have to strike again. Even the bloodsucking undead need to eat."

Cameron rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. It had felt for awhile like someone's eyes were boring into her. She'd ignored it at first, but the feeling wasn't going away. She shifted in her seat and looked around the room.

There. In the corner. There was a man there, alone, dressed in a suit, his face hidden by the shadows present in the bar, and looking in her direction.

"That guy's staring at me. Watch my back, I'm gonna ask him to cut it out." They nodded, and she got up and went over to his table.

"Excuse me, but you're staring at me, and it's making me kind of uncomfortable," she began.

The man immediately got to his feet and came into the light.

He was…handsome. Extremely so. He had longish dark blonde hair tied in a short ponytail. His eyes were green and piercing, his smile radiant. He was tall, but not too tall. He had broad shoulders, and it was clear that he spent an ample amount of time at the gym.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle, I had no idea I had been staring. Although seeing you up close, I cannot say I regret the action." He spoke with a thick French accent. The entire air he gave off was one of a time long past, when ladies were ladies and gentlemen were gentlemen.

Cameron felt flustered, although she couldn't say exactly why.

"It's perfectly all right, no harm done."

"Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Sebastian LaForte." He took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm Alison Cameron. Dr. Alison Cameron."

"Beauty and brains. A fine combination." He glanced over at the table she'd recently vacated.

"You are here with friends, yes?"

"Oh, yes. Drs. Robert Chase, he's the blonde, and Eric Foreman."

The band started up then.

"Would you care to dance Dr. Cameron?" He held out his hand.

"I really shouldn't. I'm in a relationship."

"Of course you are. I never doubted for a second. Dr. Chase is a lucky man. Or perhaps it is Dr. Foreman who is lucky."

"Oh, no, no, no. He's not here. He's having a guys night."

"I see. Just one dance is all I ask. Between acquaintances. Indulge me, please."

Cameron glanced at the guys. They were keeping an eye on her, while conversing with each other. She shrugged.

"One dance won't hurt, I suppose." She took his proffered hand. It felt strong, confident. They began to dance across the empty space in the center of the bar. Cameron looked at Foreman and Chase again. They were giving her strange looks. She ignored them, turning back to her dance partner.

She locked eyes with him for an intense moment. Suddenly, she couldn't see anything else. Her own eyes took on a cloudiness, as though a film were over them. She stopped, put a hand to her head, and shook it back and forth.

"Are you all right, Dr. Cameron?" Sebastian asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." She sounded a bit dazed, as though she'd been in a trance. She took his hand again, and continued their dance. He leaned in close to her and whispered, "May I see you again?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

"When?" he asked.

"Tonight. I'll come over tonight. Where do you live?"

"Nonsense. You are a lady. I shall come to you."

"Do you need my address?"

"No, I will figure it out."

"Ok." She nodded as though this were completely normal.

"Unfortunately, my dear, I must now take my leave. I have some things to attend to before our meeting tonight. Until then, farewell, and enjoy your evening." He kissed her hand again, and departed, leaving Cameron looking confused, the cloudiness leaving her eyes with his retreat.

"_What just happened_?"

House and Wilson arrived at their destination and House attempted to order a keg of beer, but allowed himself to be talked down to a bottle by Wilson.

"Why are you so desperate to drink yourself into oblivion?" He asked as they sat down at a table.

"Because I don't want to think anymore. I figure if I can kill enough brain cells with alcohol…"

"I'm not going to bother pointing out the problems with that statement, because I know you're exaggerating, but does this have anything to do with Cameron?"

"I just don't know why I'm setting myself up again."

"You're not setting yourself up for anything but a good healthy relationship. Cameron's had feelings for you since time began, practically. I wouldn't worry." There was a pause. "Have you had commitment sex yet?"

"No, that's what I'm dreading."

"Well, do you love her?"

"Sort of."

"What's that supposed to mean? Either you do, or you don't."

"See, to you, the idealist, it's all black and white. But for regular people, there are many subtle shades of gray. I'm in one of those shades at the moment." He polished off the beer, grabbed a handful of peanuts and ordered another one.

"Ok, then, do you want a commitment?"

"I don't know what I want…except I know I want her."

"If that's the case, then you want a commitment."

"No, I want simple. I hate complicated. It always goes wrong when it gets complicated, when you get invested in another person."

"It doesn't have to be complicated. For starters, you could drop the shades of gray theory, admit you love her, and have commitment sex. How is that complicated?"

"This coming from the guy who's trying to set a record for subsequent marriages and divorces."

"Lay off. I'm only trying to help. Besides, might I remind you I could be seeing Titus Andronicus with Lisa right now."

"What was that? Tits Android? I might actually be halfway interested in that one."

Wilson raised an eyebrow. "See, your mind's in the gutter already. It's a Shakespearean play."

"I had no idea Shakespeare could get so dirty. When did you ask her?"

"Last week. Spur of the moment."

"Wow, Cuddy likes dirty sci-fi plays. I can't say I'm not surprised. Wow, you could've had her in the sack tonight. Getting her drunk, a dirty porno play with robots."

Wilson massaged his temples. "It's _Titus Andronicus_. It's a tragedy."

"Oh, not interested then. Sounds boring."

Wilson got himself another beer, and looked at his friend. "You feel better?"

"Not really, I'm still too sober."

"It'll be fine. I think she'll be good for you. And you might even be good for her…somehow. Just get over this commitment phobia, and everything will fall into place. The only thing holding you back is yourself."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. When's the big event?"

"Well, we have a date tomorrow, and I invited her over to my place afterward."

"Good start. Where are you taking her?"

"I was thinking on my bed…that's what normal people do, right?"

"Not that! I mean, on the date."

"That I don't know about. I'm not too good with stuff like that."

"Where'd you take her on the disaster date?"

"Even I'm not clueless enough to take her back there. She does have a memory."

"I just wanted to compare. It was someplace nice; that was obvious. So, maybe you should aim a little more casual."

"Hmm, got anyplace in mind. Cause all I can think of is taking her here."

"How about Spunky's?"

"That place is for the X-box generation."

"I've been there. It's pretty cool."

"If you've been there, I'm not setting foot in it. You're the one who likes the Funworld at McDonalds."

"I jumped into the ball pool _once_. It was an isolated incident."

"Sure it was."

"All right…how about that new place, The Jungle Room?"

"The Jungle Room?"

"Yea, it's supposed to be good, nice food, be more on the casual side."

"Sure, why not? At least if the place is a bust, it'll be your fault for recommending it."

"See, there's a bright side to everything," Wilson said, glancing at his watch. "You all right now?"

"Yea, you ready to head out?"

"I want to get home and call Lisa before it gets too awful late."

House's eyes grew wide and he nodded at Wilson, his eyebrows waggling up and down. "I gotcha."

"No, no, no! Not that. Just a nice, normal call."

"Yea, that's how it starts. And then, before you know it, she's naked on her couch, and…"

Wilson put his hands over his ears. "Stop right there. Let's go." They headed out into the night air.

That night, Cameron was sitting in her living room with a book after evading all the questions Foreman and Chase had thrown at her. She still didn't have all the pieces of the evening. She'd been talking to the guys, then she'd talked to Sebastian, then danced with him, and all of a sudden, he was coming over later and she was left standing alone in the middle of the bar, confused.

"_The solution is simple enough. When he shows up, just explain to him that there was a misunderstanding. You're in a relationship with a man you're crazy about, and that's that. Don't even open the door all the way_."

Her thoughts gave her strength, but even so, she jumped when the phone rang. She checked the caller ID, and turned the phone on.

"Hey, you," she greeted. "I never expected you to call me in a million years."

"Me either. I just wanted to make sure you were home ok, and to see if you had a good time."

"I did have a nice time, thank you, but I know tomorrow will be tons better."

"We're going to some new place Wilson suggested. So if it sucks, blame him."

"I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you."

There was a short silence as he absorbed this.

"I…well, good night."

"Good night Greg. Sleep well. I need you well rested for tomorrow."

"Same goes for you."

She smiled. "Got it. I'll see you at work." She blew him a kiss through the phone and hung up. She was just about to pick up her novel again, when her doorbell rang. She steeled herself, and opened it a crack, keeping the chain hooked. It was Sebastian.

"Look Mr. LaForte. I think we had a misunderstanding back at the bar." Strangely, she didn't think anything of the fact that he'd located her apartment.

"A misunderstanding?" He looked at her, his eyes meeting hers once again. Her eyes took on that misty look they had at the bar. "I do not believe so. May I come in?"

"Yes." She said, not skipping a beat. She unhooked the chain, opening the door, and inviting him in. He stepped into the room and had his arms around her and his lips over hers in a matter of seconds. And she didn't fight him in the slightest.

He stepped closer and closer to her, forcing her backwards, down the hall, to her bedroom. Once they arrived at the door, Cameron felt behind her for the knob, and stepped over the threshold into the room, Sebastian following and closing the door behind them.

House hung up the phone. Who was he turning into? Wilson? The thought made him shudder, and he stepped over to his piano, and began playing a random tune. He hadn't gotten as drunk as he'd wanted to if he could still play and carry on a conversation. He stopped and plunked both elbows on the keyboard, his chin resting in his hands.

"_I should be over there with her right now_." He decided against it, however. She was looking forward to tomorrow, after all, and, frankly, so was he. He glanced over at the phone, on the couch where he'd left it, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Maybe there were no shades of gray, after all.

Wilson hung up the phone after talking to Lisa. They'd rescheduled their date, and Wilson could already feel the butterflies in his stomach. He'd liked her for awhile now, and it looked as though things were finally moving forward. Hopefully, they'd continue that way. He'd almost told her about the Jersey Devil incident of the previous month, but had stopped himself. She'd think he was crazy. And no woman wanted a man who was certifiably insane.

"_Although, Cameron wanted House_." It was better to leave her in the dark about that one, he was sure of it. And whatever happened with this vampire thing. He got out of his recliner and made his way to bed.

**A/N: Ok, there you have it. Please R&R!!! It'd make my day if you did. **


	6. more than one

**A/N: I decided to update now because the next few days are going to be busy. And I quit my horrible job, so between attempts to find a new one, I can update…hopefully more often, unless I get writer's block again. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: more than one**

Cameron awoke the next morning, alone in a cold bed. She recalled last night with a short scream and a hand to her mouth.

"_How the hell?!__ Why did I allow that to happen?__ What is wrong with me__! Why do I keep allowing these things to happen_"

Aghast, she looked under the blankets. Her lack of clothing confirmed what had happened the previous night. She began to sob loudly, burying her face in her pillow to muffle the noise.

"_I told him I'd be honest with him! How am I supposed to tell him this_!"

Her horror was magnified by a million when she also recalled the lack of contraceptive devices last night. Once she had herself under control, and thought she could speak without her voice breaking, she grabbed the phone and called in sick for the day. She couldn't see him right now, at least not until their date. Their date. And what would happen afterward. She sobbed again.

After she was sure she couldn't shed any more tears, she got out of bed, finding her clothes on the floor close by. She stuffed them into the hamper in the corner, and raced to the bathroom to shower off the dirtiness and shame she felt.

"_Just because this happened doesn't mean I'll become pregnant, it doesn't mean anything will happen. Just don't think it until it happens. Oh, god, what if it does happen? What will I do? And what about Greg? What the hell is going on?_"

She stepped out of the shower, put on some sweatpants and a top and went into the living room. Her eyes fell on Wilson's book, which she'd moved to the coffee table with the intention of paging through it later.

She flopped on the couch and grabbed the book. She needed to rest her mind for a little while. Right now, it was on overload, and she felt she might explode if she thought anymore about Sebastian, House, and the events of last night.

She opened to a random page, learning that vampires usually had a lackey to help them out, sort of like Renfield in the book, _Dracula_. She put the book down and thought aloud.

"Does that mean that we're dealing with more than one?" The thought was scary. One was enough. She continued reading.

'_The Vampire can appear as anything it chooses. Most common is an image of a handsome, sophisticated individual. This makes it easier to seduce its prey_.'

"No way. Sebastian couldn't be a vampire, could he?"

The thought haunted her and she got back up and went to the bedroom mirror, examining her neck for bite marks. To her immense relief, she found none.

"What am I doing? I'm paranoid." She moved back to the couch, but put the book back in its place, taking a nap instead in another attempt to calm her nerves. If there were two vampires out there, they wouldn't be out in the daylight. She knew that much about vampires.

"Where's Cameron?" House greeted his two male fellows as he entered the conference room by way of his office.

"She called in sick," Foreman supplied.

"Hopefully, it's just a hangover," he said, and sat at the table across from them, missing the look that passed between them, an agreement of silence about the handsome blond at the bar.

"What?" Chase asked, noticing he wasn't leaving.

"You're just dying to tell me something, aren't you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Chase took out a newspaper, folded it to a specific article, and shoved it over to his boss.

"Another body."

"Yea, found in an alley near the place we were last night, Jack's on 4th."

"In our morgue?"

"Affirmative."

"We speak English here, Chase."

"Yes."

"Round up the other member of the Dream Team then, I'll call Cameron and fill her in, and meet you in the morgue."

Chase nodded, and he and Foreman left for Wilson's office, while House went back to his own office, and dialed Cameron's cell.

The phone ringing jerked Cameron out of a sound sleep. She grabbed her phone, looked at the ID and bit her lip for a moment before answering.

"How you feeling?"

"Like crap," she answered honestly.

"You still up for tonight?"

"I think so. I'll know better later."

"Chase said another drained body turned up."

Cameron felt her stomach churn. "Where?"

"Near that bar you guys went to; in an alley. We're going to check it for marks right now. I wanted to see how you were doing and fill you in."

"Thank you on both." She felt a grin on her face just from his voice. It had this calming effect on her.

"I'll check in later with you, let you know what we found."

"Ok. I'll just rest."

"Drink lots of orange juice."

"I will, Greg." The phone hung up and Cameron shut her cell with a sigh.

When House made it down to the morgue, the others were waiting outside the door.

"Were you just waiting for me, or waiting for me so I could open the door?"

"Door." Wilson said simply.

"I thought as much." He pushed the door open and they all filed into the morgue, much the same as they had last time.

"Victim is Nicole Fairfax," Chase said from memory. They located the proper drawer and Chase opened it. They all leaned in and checked the neck.

"They're…bigger," Wilson observed the two bite marks.

"Which means what, exactly?" Chase asked.

"It means we're dealing with more than one," Foreman said. There was an audible gulping noise as everyone swallowed.

They put the body back in its drawer and left the morgue in a silence. They convened in Wilson's office.

"So, what's our next step?" Foreman asked.

They all looked at Wilson.

"Well, we should check out the crime scene, look for anything that gives us a clue about who/what/where we're dealing with. We need an identity or the location of a lair, otherwise, we can't do anything."

"When do you think the cops will be done?" Chase asked. They looked at House.

"How should I know?"

"You've dealt with the cops around here before more than the rest of us," Wilson stated matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me, are we forgetting about Foreman?"

"I only have experience with LA cops. Jersey cops are your arena."

House sulked for a second, then said, "Well, I don't know. We can start by checking the place out tomorrow, see if they're gone."

"Sounds like a plan. If you'll all kindly leave, I have an appointment in 10 minutes." Wilson shooed them out, and they headed back to Diagnostics.

"Hello?" Cameron picked up her phone, still in her spot on her couch. She listened intently while House filled her in.

"_So, we are dealing with two_."

"How you feeling?"

"Much better. You can pick me up on schedule."

"Excellent. I'll see you later."

"K. Greg?"

"Yea?"

"I love you." The phone clicked. She rolled her eyes a bit.

"Men." She switched her TV on, but didn't watch anything. She still didn't know how to tell him, only that she had to at some point.

The afternoon passed uneventfully, and House left later than usual, thanks to an unscheduled nap, and the fact that he had to stop in and see Cuddy before leaving the hospital.

He barged in and took a seat on the edge of her desk. She peered around him and shot him a glare.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just here for a friendly gossip, that's all."

"Oh, god." She reached in a drawer and took 2 aspirin.

"What is up with you and Wilson?"

"James and I are going on a _date_. That is all. Technically, there is no me and Wilson."

"You expect me to believe that?"

She sighed. "House, a man and a woman can be friends and do things together without it getting romantic or sexual in nature."

"Not where Wilson is concerned. He falls in love with anything with breasts. And considering yours, his feelings might even be stronger than love, whatever that may be."

"Out, House."

"Outhouse? What does that have to do with anything? Is it another boring play you and loverboy are going to?"

"Leave!"

"Ok, ok." He left without further argument. He had a date to pick up, and he didn't have much time left to get to her place.

Cameron stood in front of her mirror, admiring her image to make sure she looked decent. She had opted for some black slacks and a low cut blouse, with some Mary Jane shoes. Not bad. She fixed her hair in loose waves and fastened it back with a clip.

She put on her make-up. Nothing much, since she knew he didn't like it overdone. Then she went into the living room and waited for him to come.

At the knock on the door, she checked to make sure it was him, and opened it.

She wasn't sure what she expected, but he hadn't bothered to change. She found herself grinning; then noticed the dandelions in his hand. She gave him a quizzical look.

"I was going to get you roses, but there wasn't time, and I saw these outside your building." He shrugged, and looked anywhere but at her.

She smiled and took them.

"Thank you. I love them."

"You're lying."

"Well, they are weeds. But, on the other hand, I like yellow." She ushered him inside and went into the kitchen to find a vase.

House picked up the book on her coffee table.

"You reading this junk too?"

"It's interesting. Besides, I want to know about what we're dealing with."

"Maybe."

"Probably."

She came out of the kitchen and he stopped her and held her out at arm's length.

"You look great."

"Thank you, so do you."

"I look the same as I always do; I even think I'm more rumpled than usual."

"My statement indicates that you always look great." She stretched up and gave him a kiss.

"Now, let's go. I want to check this new place out." She grabbed his arm and they left.

**A/N: Sorry to cut this short, but it got longer than usual, and I'm tired. Forgiveness, please. As always, R&R, I beg you!!!**


	7. realizations

**A/N: I hope everyone had a good holiday! I'm feeling like junk right now, but I'm updating anyways, so if this is bad, I apologize in advance. Please R&R!! I don't react well to no reviews. Please and thank you. Enjoy!!**** I can tell you right now, this is going to be an insanely long chapter. We have a lot of ground to cover, and I won't torture you all by cutting it off again.**

**Chapter 7: ****Realizations**

"Change of plans. We're going over to Wilson's, and then I am going to kill him. Slowly," House said calmly once they'd stepped inside The Jungle Room.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't know this was a…a…" Cameron fished around for the right word, eyes shifting around the place uncomfortably.

"You wanna go someplace else?"

Cameron held in her breath, then let it out after a moment.

"No, we're already here. Let's just find a table, and get dinner."

They found a table, big enough for about a dozen people, but there wasn't really a smaller one available, at least not that they noticed. They sat down, ignoring the smooth metal pole that went through the middle of the table.

A half-dressed young woman came to their table and handed out menus.

"Welcome to The Jungle Room. I'm Mollie and I'll be your hostess," she gushed. Cameron smiled, still uncomfortable.

"Greg!" she yelped suddenly, noticing his eyes roaming to the girl's rather large breasts, which were as good as visible through the thin material of her non-existant t-shirt.

He averted his eyes instantly and mumbled something about hot wings. Mollie left, swaying her hips as she headed toward the kitchen, beyond the big stage, where a man was announcing the beginning of ameteur night.

"Now, I know why Wilson suggested this place. It reminds him of Cuddy. I wonder if they're hiring. I mean, I know she's Dean of Medicine, but everyone could use a part-time job in this day and age, and-…"

"You're rambling," Cameron cut him off, placing her hand over his. "And stop staring at the waitresses. You don't wanna make me use that pole."

"Or do I?" He grinned suggestively.

"I meant I'd ram it up your backside if you didn't stop." She smiled calmly and took a sip of her water.

"Oh." She started laughing at the look on his face, which in turn caused him to let loose another of those rare smiles. "You're joking."

"Or am I? Why don't you find out?"

"I'll pass." He looked down at the table instead.

The wings arrived then, and House busied himself with those, and Cameron looked around the place. It was themed, that was obvious. Fake vines and plants were everywhere, giving the whole inside the feel of a rainforest. There were large cages housing woman sporting feathers and go-go boots but not much else. Wilson definitely hadn't known too much about this place.

Music began playing loudly, the type that Cameron figured would have been popular with 1970s pornos. Mollie came back then to take their order.

"I hope you guys are ready, cause I have to go on in about 10 minutes," she said. House's eyes grew big, but he said nothing, letting Cameron order for the both of them.

"Thank you, say, are you here for amateur hour?" She looked at Cameron.

"Oh…no, no, I could never…"

"Sure you could. You're a nice little package," she gave her a friendly smile.

"I'd make a fool out of myself," Cameron said nervously.

"Shame," Mollie said, and left for the kitchens again.

"You could, ya know," House encouraged.

"Absolutely not. I'm here on a date. I'm not here to dance around and shake my ass amongst a crowd of boozed-up men."

"Hello, I'm Heather, and I'll be your entertainment tonight," Cameron groaned inwardly and looked up to see another girl, blond, and easily a double d-cup, with legs up to her armpits, standing at the head of their table. She was wearing a bra, half a bra in Cameron's opinion, and a g-string.

"What kind of entertainment?" Cameron asked, already knowing the answer.

Heather just smiled, an identical one to Mollie's and climbed gracefully on the table, despite the extrememly high heels she was wearing. She headed for the pole, and started to dance.

"I could do that, just not in those shoes," Cameron said sullenly.

"Jealous much?" House said, struggling to keep his eyes on her, despite the double D's that were continually in his face.

"No, I'm just saying…I could do that."

"So could I, if only I didn't have this damned cane."

"Oh yea, you'd be right up there, wouldn't you?" Cameron rolled her eyes.

He was saved from an answer by their food.

"What's this?"

"I ordered us salads. You didn't object at the time."

"Ugh. No way am I eating this rabbit food."

"Eat _some_ of it. Please."

"Only if you dance."

_"I'm so not in the mood_," she thought, a part of her mind still on the events of the previous night.

"Never."

"I'll go first."

"You will not."

"Watch me. Yo, Heather."

The girl squatted down on the table, so she was more even with his face, and said, "You ready for a lap dance?"

"Not as such, but I was wondering if I could borrow your pole."

She looked confused for a moment, temporarily dropping the whole stripper-seductress façade.

"Sure…yea, ok." She hopped down and plunked herself next to Cameron. Both women waited.

House turned around and headed to the kitchens, coming back minutes later with a step-stool, which he placed near the table, and then climbed up.

"Oh, god, you are not!" Cameron put her head down until she felt it hit the table.

"No, I'm not," he said. Cameron breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yet. Heather, go get me 4 shots of the best scotch you have here. Straight up."

The girl hurried to oblige, giggling inanely. When she had gone, Cameron's head snapped back up.

"_What are you doing?_" She hissed at him.

"First off, I'm embarrassing you. Second, Wilson seems to think I need to have a good time, and I can't think of a better time than downing scotch and pole-dancing, can you?"

"I can think of a lot of things!" Cameron was mortified and he hadn't even done anything.

Heather returned, and the shots were downed, one right after another. He then motioned her up and whispered something in her ear. The girl took off again, still giggling like a jackass. She headed over to the DJ near the stage and said something to him. Cameron saw him nod, and another moment later _Relax_ by Frankie Goes to Hollywood began playing. Cameron hit her head against the table repeatedly, hoping to knock herself unconscious, fully aware of the eyes on their table. House, if he noticed, didn't care. This gave Cameron an idea and she too ordered scotch.

Her extreme embarrassment was replaced shortly by laughter by House's attempt at pole-dancing. Granted, it wasn't much, considering he was limited because of his leg, but despite that, he put on a good show. He overdid it, of course. He circled the pole, wrapping his hand around it as he spun, pulling off his jacket and tossing it at Cameron. She caught it with a laugh and threw it back at him.

Once the song was over, he went down the steps, and sat back down in his chair amidst the applause, hanging his jacket over the back with an air of dignity; then turning to Cameron and declaring, "Your turn."

"I'm supposed to top that?!"

"Well, yea, I mean, you can actually dance. I just strutted around and acted like our friend Heather." He jerked a thumb over to Heather, who was talking animatedly to their hostess, Mollie, and pointing at House.

"I'm still not going to do it. I had some liquor, but not nearly enough. Now, eat." She shoved his plate over to him. He made a face and picked up a single leaf of lettuce with his fork. He bit down on the very tip, tearing off the tiniest piece imaginable, and washing it down with water.

"There. Now, for dessert. Oh, Mollie!" The girl, who had finished her own dancing, came trotting over. "I think the chocolate volcano will suffice. With extra lava. I want a freaking Mt. Vesuvius of lava!" The girl giggled and went away, coming back with the biggest chocolate cake Cameron had ever seen. It was shaped like a volcano and had a small lake of hot fudge running down it and around the plate.

House's eyes grew so large, Cameron was sure they'd pop out of his head.

The plate was set down between them, and she peered around it to talk to him.

"Is this really a good idea? I mean, alcohol _and_ sugar?"

"I'll be fine. I just need a couple dozen Red Bulls, and we'll have ourselves one hell of a night tonight!"

"Yea, you'll be dead! No Red Bull!"

He gave her the slightest trace of a puppy dog face, so slight that she wondered if he was even aware that he'd made it.

"Enough talk. Volcano time." Cameron looked around the table.

"They forgot to bring us spoons."

"What? You can't eat something like this with a _spoon_!"

"No silverware? Just with our hands?"

"Hells yea! Now, get started! I want to see you shoveling this thing in that pretty mouth of yours." He leaned around the cake and kissed her, holding her attention while his hand grabbed a chunk of cake. He pulled away from her and smashed the cake into her mouth, still partially open from their kiss.

"Hey!" She protested, trying to keep most of the cake in her mouth and checking her clothes to make sure none of the fudge had gotten on them. Then she grabbed a piece of her own, and shoved it in his face.

"Thank you! Now, you're gettin' the idea!"

A half an hour later, they had chocolate faces, crumbs were everywhere, and most of the volcano was gone, the remainder sitting a pool of hot fudge.

"Money well spent, I think," House commented, calling for a box for the rest of the cake.

They left in high spirits, Cameron, for the moment anyway, forgetting about Sebastian and telling House the truth.

They went back to her place.

"I thought we were going to your place?"

"I always sleep in my bed. I wanna sleep in yours." Cameron shuddered inwardly, and thanked the stars that she'd at least had the sense to do a load of laundry, flip her mattress over and change the sheets.

They went inside and Cameron hit the lights. The dandelions he'd brought her still sat in their vase on the kitchen counter, Wilson's book still on her coffee table. It all seemed so long ago.

"You want some coffee?" She asked, in a lame attempt to prolong the inevitable.

"Always." She busied herself in the kitchen, tidying up until the coffee was through brewing. Then she brought out two cups and sat on the couch beside him.

They held their cups in silence and then he spoke first.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, really sure?"

"I should be asking you that question. You know it is."

"It means a lot, you know."

"I know." She took a sip of coffee.

"Are you…on anything?"

"No."

He nodded, saying nothing.

There was more silence, until Cameron couldn't stand it any longer. She wanted him, and knew he wanted her, and this was just ridiculous. She put her cup down, grabbed his out of his hands, setting it down by hers, stood up, took his hand, and practically dragged him to her bedroom.

She stood against the closed door, and pulled him to her, kissing his mouth hard, trying to voice her thoughts through that kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth and wrapped around his, taking charge of it right away.

"_This is my night, damn it all! Mine_!"

She pulled away from him to give them both time to take a breath and then immediately brought her mouth crashing over his once more. Her hand found the doorknob, and they fell into the room. By this time he'd recovered his senses and took over from her, initiating the kiss, and forcing her back onto her bed.

Their lips parted and they stared at each other in the dark. He put his arms around her and stood her upright then moved her blouse up and over her head, tossing it away in the dark. She moved over to her nightstand then and turned on the bedside lamp. She turned back to him, and removed the clip from her hair, letting the soft waves cascade free. Then she noticed his eyes move from her, briefly, to her bed.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Your teddy bear collection is looking at us."

"Oh, right, sorry," she went around, gathering up the teddy bears that adorned her bed, putting them all in the closet for the time being. When she was done, she looked back at him.

"That's cheating!" She said with a smile, noting the pile of his clothes in the corner.

"Too slow," he replied, and she came back over and kissed him again, this time letting her lips explore his face and neck, nibbling on his earlobe and whispering that she loved him. He still didn't reply, but she didn't really care. She kissed him on the neck, leaving little butterfly kisses up and down until she felt his hands go around her and unhook her bra. She lifted her face up to look at his, smiling as his lips left much the same trail on her own face.

He wrapped his arms around her, just holding her close for a moment, breathing her in. She just smiled, like a moron, in her figuring, and giggled when she felt his hardness press up against her. Without warning, he reached down, and pulled her legs out from under her, so she flopped on her back on the bed, the wind momentarily knocked out of her. He leaned over her, taking her in for a moment, and then kissed her mouth once more before moving down to her breasts. He cupped one in his hand, eliciting a moan from her open mouth. He put his lips over the nipple of the other and sucked gently, making her moan louder and wriggle beneath him. Then he ran his hands over her bare stomach, marveling at how smooth her skin was.

She took his head in both her hands, looking at him through hooded eyes.

"I can't wait much longer. I want you." She arched her hips up to grind against his. "And I know you want me too." She wrapped her arms around him and gently raked her nails down his back. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her, followed soon by her panties, which were already wet, and truth be told, had been since they'd arrived at her place.

He stood at the foot of her bad, just looking at her.

"You like to look at me, don't you?" She said lazily.

"You're…perfect," was his reply. And when she looked in his eyes, she came to the conclusion that he didn't need to say how he felt about her. It was all right there for her to see. She opened her arms for him, but he had other plans for her, pulling her by her feet until her legs were dangling over the edge of the bed.

"You're not…" she began, but was cut off by a gasp as she felt his fingers caress her slit. One finger then went inside, straight for her clit, going in tight circles around it, then stroking it slowly, then quicker, until she thought she might climax then and there. The finger was joined by another, and both teased her entrance until her moans turned into short screams. That seemed to be the cue for them go inside, and then out, and in, and out.

"No more, no more, I can't take anymore," she gasped out. He withdrew his fingers, wet with her essence. He ran them around her nipples until they were just as wet, then licked all her juice of them, keeping his eyes on her face as much as was possible.

"You make the sexiest faces, you know that?"

"No, I don't, actually. I've never looked at myself."

"You should." He went back down between her legs, this time entering her with his tongue and making her squeal, and hit him for torturing her so long. She felt his tongue move as his fingers had, in and out, and she writhed around, arching her hips as though that hard cock she'd felt earlier were already inside of her. She was desperate for an orgasm, and as his tongue came out of her and he stood up, she could see he was too. They were both close.

She hooked her legs around him and pulled him down the bed on top of her, kissing his mouth and driving her tongue in to meet his, tasting herself as she did so. She stroked her tongue over his feeling it wrap around her own, not wanting to remain idle.

"_Now_," she whispered. Then louder, "I need it now!" And before he could tease her further, she reached down and grabbed it in both hands. He was startled, but it only showed for a second. He gently removed her hands, which had begun to wander up and down the hard length. Then he positioned himself, and drove deep inside her. She cried out in sheer ecstasy; no more waiting. All the years of waiting, done. He pumped her slowly at first and she pushed her hips up to meet him, crying at him to go faster. Always faster. He obliged her, and they moved together in a rhythm of their own, two bodies becoming one at long last. Harder and harder, faster and faster, her legs wrapping around him, her nails digging into his back, and always her cries, her moans, her screams, mixing with his own, louder the closer they got to orgasm.

Miles away, Wilson was awake and reading an oncology journal before bed, when all of a sudden he put it down, glancing at his open bedroom window, puzzlement on his face.

"_Is that…It sounds like…no, couldn't possibly be…_" He got up and shut the window, going back to the article he was reading.

Cameron let out a wild scream as she climaxed. It sounded foreign to her, like it wasn't herself. But then again, she hadn't exactly had earth shattering sex before. She felt House climax above her, and after all was said and done, it wasn't until she felt the rush inside of her that their lack of a condom reached her mind. And once it had, she found that she could care less. She loved him after all. And now she was certain that he loved her. It was perfect. She held him to her as he collapsed carefully on top of her, exhausted. She ran her hands absent mindedly through his hair, careful not to let her hands get too low on his body as she knew she'd scratched his back pretty deep.

"I love you," she said quietly. "_Which is why I need to tell you. You deserve to know._"

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the words she was about to say, and what she knew would follow. She put a hand on either side of his head, and brought his face up to meet her own. She kissed his forehead lightly, and came clean about the previous night, choosing her words as carefully as she could, and making a point to get her confusion at the entire stream of events across. The confusion she'd felt, and the apparent loss for how she'd been apparently willing to do these things, fell, as she'd predicted, on deaf ears. The second he sat up, she could feel the tears welling up.

He didn't say anything. Didn't yell, didn't curse, nothing like that. He ran his tongue over his lips, once, twice, then got up, dressed, and left the room without so much as a glance in her direction. She heard her door slam then his car starting, and then he was gone. And she cried. She cried harder and longer than she'd thought possible. Why did doing the right thing always feel so wrong?

House drove to Wilson's in a daze. He felt like he was having an out-of-body experience. That this wasn't actually happening. That it couldn't be happening. A semi could have hit him head-on and in that moment, he wouldn't have cared. Not in the slightest.

He knocked on Wilson's door and waited. There was the sound of the lock being lifted and the door was opened.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with-…" He was interrupted as House swept in and yelled the whole story to him.

"Sit down and calm down. You really shouldn't have even driven. Now, tell me again, calmly."

He iterated the story, starting with their date, skipping over the details of the sex, and then straight to her confession.

"Wow. That took some guts," he said, impressed at Cameron for holding true to her honesty philosophy.

"Hello, earth to Wilson. She cheated on me, then told me, right after we had sex! Does any of that seem…I don't know…WRONG to you?"

"I'm not saying it's not wrong, but she didn't _have _to tell you."

"She had sex with another guy last night, without a condom. Then, she had sex with me tonight, again, without a condom. I feel dirty. And that makes her a-…"

Wilson cut him off. "Don't say it. Don't even think it. You'll regret it."

"No, I won't. This ended before it really began"

"Tell me what she said again, exactly, about the confusion and the feeling when this guy was around."

"Why? Are you turned on?" House asked sulkily, giving him the glare of the century.

"Just tell me. I think something more is going on here."

"Yea, it is. I got dragged through the mud once again, just like I was afraid of. I let her in my heart, and she threw a big party and the guests threw up everywhere."

"Nice analogy. Now, just tell me, please. It might explain everything."

House told Wilson what Cameron had said happened every time Sebastian was near, how she had said it felt like a cloud invaded her brain, cutting off all common sense. How she'd woken up the next morning, horrified, and with no idea why she had allowed it to happen.

"She's under mind control," Wilson stated simply, his voice as level and calm as if he'd just announced he was going to work the next morning.

"What?!"

"Mind control. Sebastian is our vampire, or at least one of them. From the sound of it, he's the head one, the one who drained the latest victim."

"If he's a blood drinker, then why didn't he drain Cameron?" He shuddered inwardly at the thought.

"Vampires can drain a human for sustenance, they can turn a human into a fellow vampire, or, some of them use humans to reproduce. That way they end up with a sort of half-human, half-vampire child. Has all the positives of both races, none of the negatives…," he stopped short, realizing which of the Cameron was. House realized it at the same moment.

"Not good," Wilson said.

"Gee, ya think?"

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions. It was only one time…"

"One time is all it takes, Wilson!"

"She didn't necessarily get pregnant. And then there's you."

"Me? What about me?"

"Well, even if she is pregnant, or becomes pregnant, there's the chance it could be yours."

"So, what am I supposed to do?! Wait and see if she gets pregnant, find Sebastian, and then go on Maury for a paternity test?!"

"Well, for starters, let's stick with the wait and see. We can't jump to conclusions. And, this has a bright side. We know who we're looking for. We have a name and a description of our vampire, well, one at least. It's a step closer than where we were before."

He looked away for a moment in thought, then heard the door shut. House was gone.

Cameron jumped at the loud knock on the door. She wrapped the sheet around her carefully like a toga and moved to the door. She looked through the peephole and unlocked the door. House stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He looked at her. She was red eyed, dried tears on her cheeks and on her makeshift clothing. She avoided his eyes, keeping her head down. When he didn't say anything, she looked up. He had his arms open to her. She began crying again and ran into them, feeling them wrap around her and tighten, pressing her against him. She laid her head against his shoulder and continued crying, listening to him as he said, over and over, "Shh, it's ok, it'll be ok, I'm so sorry Allie, I'm so sorry, shh, everything's ok."

**A/N: So long! But, I didn't leave a cliffie!! I could have, but I didn't! Aren't you proud of me? For the love of pete, please R&R. I spent about 4 hours or so on this, so anything would be greatly appreciated and I hope you liked it!!**


	8. the morning after

**A/N: Ok, I felt like updating!! Happy New Year!! Hope you enjoy! As always, R&R!! I'm so excited that y'all are liking this. Thank you for all the positives!**

**Chapter 8:**** the morning after**

The next morning, Cameron woke up in his arms. She couldn't imagine being in a better place. She shifted around so she was facing him and blew gently on his face, causing his eyes to flutter open.

"What? It's early."

"Stop being such a grouch," she chided, and kissed him softly. "I love that you did, but why did you come back last night?"

"Wilson and I had a heart-to-heart." He told her what Wilson had concluded.

"Oh, god." She shut her eyes, and felt his hand close over hers.

"We'll kill the bastard, don't worry."

"But what if I'm…" she couldn't finish the sentence, the possibility hanging in the air.

"You won't be,"

"You don't know that," she whispered.

"We'll deal with it when we know. We're calling in today, so's the rest of the team and Wilson. We're going hunting today."

Cameron nodded resolutely. If she had had her way, the two of them would have just stayed in bed all day. She closed her eyes again, and felt him leave the spot next to her as he got up. She heard her bathroom door close and water running. She shifted over to the space he'd just vacated, soaking up the warmth that remained.

A few moments later, he stuck his head out the door.

"Well, come on, or the water will get cold." She got up, still wrapped in her sheet, and found a steaming bubble bath waiting for her. She could feel herself getting emotional again; it was just so sweet.

"Not anything to cry about, now come on," He got in the tub and splashed water at her. She dropped the sheet and climbed in after him, nestling herself in front of him, leaning her back against him.

"I was worried," she said, getting back to the topic of last night.

"I know. It's all right now."

"I had to tell you. It was gnawing away at me all day yesterday."

He wrapped his arms around her, just below her breasts and kissed her shoulder lightly.

"Shut up about last night."

"Sorry."

She laid her head against him, and glanced up at him. He was thinking. She could always tell. He always looked like he was miles away when he was deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"A penny? Is that all my thoughts are worth to you?" He was teasing her, she knew that much.

"Well, what would you like in exchange."

"What have you got?"

"A nickel," she replied smugly.

"Blow me," he said wrinkling his nose a bit.

"Figuratively or literally?"

"Literally."

She chuckled. "That was pretty straight forward. Tell me your thoughts first, then we'll see."

"I was going over our strategy. Wilson's got this whole thing worked out in his head, thanks to that book. His figuring is if we take out this Sebastian freak, it'll effectively take out his bitch too, so he needs you to help us find him. Once this gets accomplished, Wilson's convinced the old stake in the heart will kill him."

"I'm not sure I can find him. I mean, he never said anything about where he was staying."

"We'll figure it out. We're turning into part-time ghostbusters, after all. Wilson knows all about these things; if he can't figure something out…"

She turned around so she was facing him, and kissed him, pushing her tongue between his lips and around his. Then she pulled her mouth from his and eyed him suggestively.

"You're serious?"

"I told you I'd see after you told me what you were thinking. Not too tired after last night, are you?" She raised a brow at him and ducked her head underwater to wet her hair.

She shook excess water from her face and opened her eyes. He had eased himself out of the tub and was looking at her expectantly. She looked at his erection and smiled, mostly to herself. She came over to him and without further preamble, began stroking him slowly, gradually speeding up her pace, grinning as she felt him get harder beneath her touch.

"Guess you're fine," she smiled up at him, an squeezed gently.

Further boldened by his groans, she stuck out her tongue and licked the tip thoroughly before drawing him into her mouth. She sucked him gently, feeling his hands running through her wet hair and down her back. She withdrew nearly his entire length, then brought her mouth back over him again. She was driving him crazy, and it was an excellent feeling. She sucked him harder, listening to him urging her on. She ran her tongue in circles over him. He was close. And she was doing that to him. She had that power over him. It was incredibly empowering. But more than that, she loved him, and she was giving him pleasure, and that, too, was incredible.

He half opened one eye and looked down at her. Then, regaining a little bit of control, he put his hands on her head and gently drew her off him. She looked up at him questioningly.

His breath was raspy and his voice came out in gasps as he caught his breath. "Do you honestly want me coming in your mouth?"

"As long as I make you come." She smiled seductively.

"Well, I don't, not this time."

"Ok."

She pulled him back in the tub and crawled over him, positioning herself, then easing herself over his hard cock, squirming around a bit as she felt it enter her tightness, stretching her passage out the deeper in it went.

"Better?" she asked.

He moaned softly, which she echoed before bringing her lips crashing down over his once more, her hips rocking in a slow rhythm as she rode him. He broke the kiss and just looked at her for a moment, before his control dissolved and he matched her rhythm with his own.

They moved together slowly, at first, then faster as they neared orgasm. Cameron found herself letting out all kinds of noise, reminiscent of the night before. She never sounded like herself, more like some wild animal, the sheer carnal pleasure taking over her emotions.

He hit his orgasm first, and she followed soon after, the intensity of both the kiss he gave her and his seed flowing through her causing her to go over the edge. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat out a fast tune, the same she knew was playing in her own chest at that moment. She felt the rise and fall of his breathing even out after awhile and his hands running through her hair and down her back. Then she felt the squeeze on her ass, and giggled.

"Cut it out!"

"It's not my fault you have such a luscious ass."

She lifted her head from his chest, and looked him in the face.

"Are you happy…with me?"

He moved a stray strand of hair from her forehead, and met her eyes.

"You know something, I do believe I am."

She brought her head back against him and sighed happily as she felt his arms close around her, holding her tight. A few minutes later, the coldness of the water reached her brain, and she stood up, feeling his length leave her wet passage. She felt empty, somehow, without him inside her. Then she got out of the tub, fetched two towels from a cupboard, and handed him one, wrapping the other around herself.

"You want breakfast?"

"You don't even need to ask."

She left the room, still in the towel, and went into the kitchen, where she scrambled up some eggs and made toast. He came out, dressed, his hair plastered against his head. In her opinion, he'd never looked so sexy, except maybe when he came.

She joined him at the table with coffee and orange juice, and they ate in silence. Her feet moved to his under the table and she curled her toes around his.

He grinned at her. "No playing footsie at the table."

"Stop me," she said, returning the grin and rubbing her foot against his.

The ring of the phone made them jump, and Cameron got up to answer it, losing her towel in the process.

"Hello? Oh, hey Foreman. When?" She glanced at the clock on the microwave. "Yea, that'll work. We'll be there. Yea he's here, hang on." She passed the phone over to House, flushing from head to toe when it was apparent he was staring at her still damp body. He walked over to her, took the phone from her, and retrieved the towel from the floor.

"Foreman? Yea, I'm thinking there too, but what about the first body? That was a ways out of town. Uh, huh, yea, he'd probably be in town, the other outside. What do you think?" He began rubbing her body with the towel while Foreman talked, making especially sure her breasts and the area between her thighs was dry. As he dried her mound, he slipped a finger inside the folds. She gasped audibly at the contact and swatted his hand away, gesturing at the phone.

He grinned evily, then spoke to Foreman again. "Yea, they're not gonna be camped out in the same place. This guy's not stupid. Ask Wilson, I bet he'll agree. Yea, we'll bring the book back. I'm sure Wilson's dying without it. See you later." He hung up.

"Do not do that to me while you're on the phone. He might've heard me."

He shrugged. "So?"

"So?!" She dissolved into a fit of giggles, then grabbed the towel from him and trotted off to her room to get dressed. He sat down on the couch to wait for her, and leafed through Wilson's book. He paused at the whole mind control-supernatural breeding program section and read. Wilson was right; according to the book, everything fit. He just hoped she'd be able to find him again. Odds were, though, that he'd find her. And if he did, they'd be ready.

**A/N: So???? I'm desperate for opinions (just as long as they don't consist of 'your story sucks'. I couldn't deal with that.) R&R please! I love reading those. I swear my heart skips a beat every time I get an email informing me of a review. Review and I shall update! That's the deal!! Thank you all!!**


	9. whackjobs

**A/N: It has been a very long time since I've updated this, so, since I had some extra time, I figured I should update. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9:**** whack-jobs**

At 11 am, the five had gathered in the alley outside Jack's, staring at…well, nothing.

Wilson scratched his head. "I figured there'd be something, some kind of evidence."

"Well, if I were a vampire, I'd clean up. The cops wouldn't scare me, but vampire hunters would. We can't be the only whack-jobs in this city that cry 'vampire' every time people turn up with blood drained," House put in.

"We are not whack-jobs!" Cameron said, swatting his shoulder lightly.

They spent the most part of an hour on their hands and knees, scouring the area for anything that would give them a clue as to Sebastian's whereabouts. House stood near the opening of the alley, observing the street, and, in general, doing nothing.

"Are you doing alright?" Wilson asked Cameron.

"Yes, everything's ok."

"Did House talk to you about the possibility of…" he trailed off, not sure if he should even be mentioning the topic.

"Possibility of what?"

"Of you being pregnant…by Sebastian?"

"No, he didn't need to talk to me about it because I'm not," she replied, sounding far more confident than she felt. She knew it was possible; she just didn't want to think of it.

"Ok, then. You'd know, I suppose."

"Damn straight." She went over where Chase and Foreman were, eager to leave the conservation behind.

They didn't turn up anything important, so, in defeat, they retreated into Jack's for a beer.

"What about where the first body was found? If there's something there, it could lead us to the flunky," Foreman said.

"I was hoping we could get Sebastian first, then we wouldn't have to bother with the other one," Wilson said dejectedly, sipping his beer. "But getting one is better than none."

"Sebastian's smart. He's not gonna be easy to catch," Cameron muttered.

"That's where we were hoping you would help out," Chase said. All eyes turned to her.

"If you're even considering the possibility that I'll be bait, you're sadly mistaken."

"We would never. We just want you to be open to communication," Wilson assured her.

"What?" Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"When a vampire makes a…connection with someone, he'll communicate mentally. We don't want you to close your mind off in the event he should contact you," Wilson explained.

"Why would he contact me?"

"Well, if you're pregnant with his child, which you're not," he added quickly, holding his hands up in front of him as she glared at him. "Or if he's in love with you."

"Vampires can fall in love?" House asked.

"If you can, anyone can," Wilson said, dodging House's cane which swung at his head.

Cameron looked at him with a brilliant smile.

"Thank you Wilson, she found out exactly how I'd planned."

"Sorry."

"I bet you are."

"Anyway, if he's fallen in love with you, then he might want you for his bride. It's all in the book." He held up the book to illustrate.

"And you're going with this theory purely on the authority of Prince Raoul, PH.D?" House made a face as he read the name on the book cover. He took the book from Wilson and flipped to the inside back cover.

The man pictured there had long black hair with a long black beard to match. He was dressed in black robes and cloth shoes, and carried a gnarled walking stick that looked like a tree branch. An elaborate crown adorned the top of his head. As if to illustrate the PH.D portion of his title, he was wearing a pair of spectacles.

"Whack-job," he stated, showing the photo to the others.

"Come on, looks aren't everything. He knows his stuff," Wilson defended Prince Raoul. He grabbed the book from House's hands and tucked it under his arm.

"Let's go check out where that other body was found," Foreman said. They got up and into their separate cars, heading for the edges of the city.

"Do you really love me?" Cameron asked the second they were on the road.

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"Yea, you see, there's all these levels and grey areas…I think so."

"I always thought it was a simple yes or no thing," she said, puzzled.

"Most people do. But if you think about it, there's more to it."

"So, what level are you?"

"Honestly, I want to spend every minute with you." She smiled at that.

"But I don't think I'd take a bullet for you…yet."

Her smile faltered a bit. "You wouldn't?"

"Would you take one for me?"

"I hadn't thought about it before."

"Well, think about it."

"Depends on where the bullet hit."

He hit the steering wheel with the flat of his hand.

"What?" She asked.

"I hadn't thought about that. That's another level. Now I'll have to re-evaluate everything."

"Greg?"

"Yea?"

"Do you love me? Just yes or no."

A pause.

"Yes."

"I love you too."

They arrived at the spot the first body had been found, and went about the same strategy as the first time, scouring every square inch of ground for clues.

"Isn't there an easier way to do this?" Chase asked.

"Yea, Wilson, why don't you see what Prince Raoul has to say about it?" House called over to Wilson, who was pulling back grass blades on a patch of ground.

Wilson ignored the tone of voice, and sat down with the book.

"I'm afraid this the best way. But if we find something, we can try a summoning spell to locate the vampire more easily."

"A _what_?!" House came over and plucked the book from Wilson's grasp. Wilson looked up at him as he read the section Wilson had just read.

"A summoning spell. It'll be a lot easier than trying to track him the old fashioned way."

"But, the thing is, Wilson, the old fashioned way actually works! Spells do not!"

"The spell itself is right there in the book, on the next page."

House turned the page. "Latin gibberish," he commented.

"It's not gibberish. Just give it a try. If it doesn't work, the worst thing is we've wasted a bit of time."

"On the other hand, if _Prince Raoul_ says it works…" House scoffed and handed Wilson the book.

"What have we got to lose?" Chase said.

"I don't believe it'll work, but why not try?" Foreman put in.

"I'm game," Cameron said, "but first we have to find something out here." She raised herself up then, and looked at Wilson. "What kind of thing do we need to find to do the spell?"

"Anything that belongs to the vampire. A hair, a cloth fiber, anything like that."

"What about a fingerprint? Would that work?"

Wilson consulted the book. "It would. We just need to lift one. Why? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that instead of wasting our time out here, we could go back to the body in our morgue and see if there's anything on here that maybe the police missed. There would for sure be some kind of fingerprint. Maybe something on the other victim too, that could lead us to Sebastian."

Wilson raised her off the ground and hugged her tight. "Good thinking! I'm glad at least one of us has a brain!" He paused. "Maybe there's something on you that could lead us to Sebastian."

"No, I cleaned everything, and scrubbed myself thoroughly. There is nothing." And that was that. She brushed past Wilson, head high, and got in House's car.

"I gotta keep my mouth shut," Wilson muttered, going to his own car.

They went straight to the morgue, not so much as looking at anyone else. They went in and Chase pulled open Nicole Fairfax's drawer first, so they look for something connected to Sebastian.

They found nothing. The body was spotless.

"I bet he made sure nothing could be connected to him. He doesn't want anyone to find him or use a summoning spell on him," Wilson commented.

"He reads Prince Raoul too?" House asked.

"Summoning spells are commonplace in the supernatural community, House," Wilson informed him. "Prince Raoul didn't invent them or anything."

"Well, let's just hope the other vamp was sloppier," Chase said, closing Nicole's drawer, and reaching for Emily Willis's. His hand was on the handle when a sharp voice stopped him.

"What are you all doing in here? You all call in sick, which is suspicious enough, and then I hear you're all heading down here? What is going on?"

They all froze and slowly turned to face the Dean of Medicine.

"We're conducting an investigation. It required our full attention," Wilson stumbled over his answer.

"Your patients require your full attention, Dr. Wilson. As for you, House, I can't say I'm not surprised. Now, what kind of investigation needed your full attention, and was one you felt the police couldn't handle."

"Vampires." House said simply. He grabbed the book from Wilson, and held it up. "Prince Raoul says they're evil and need to be killed. Plus, the dude we're after banged and possibly knocked up my girlfriend, and has killed two people with the help of his little vampire bitch. So, we're down here, hunting for something we can use to cast a spell, courteously of Prince Raoul, to summon said bitch, so we can kill him before moving on to the big kahuna." He took a deep breath.

"You're all insane, or lying. That's it. I'm going to back out now, and pretend none of that was ever said to me. You will all be at work, on time, tomorrow, and I don't want to hear another word about vampires." She backed slowly out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Wilson sighed, and took the book from House. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting her out of here. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, so thanks."

"He didn't _knock me up_," Cameron whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

Chase opened the drawer, and they began their search.

"Found something!" Foreman called, holding up a hair in his gloved hand.

"How do you know it's not hers? Or one of ours?" Wilson said.

"Anyone have pure white hair?"

"Ok, put it in here." He handed Foreman a baggie, and then put it in his pocket.

"Now, we just have to wait for the next full moon."

"What?" Chase asked.

"We can't do a summoning spell unless there's a full moon."

House rolled his eyes. "When's that?"

They located a calendar and found the next full moon to be two weeks off.

"Would it be any faster if we did this the old fashioned way?" Cameron asked.

"No, I don't think so. We don't know what we're doing. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Two weeks it is then," Chase said. "I don't know about you all, but I am exhausted. If there's nothing else we can do right now, I'm going home to take a nap. I'll see you all tomorrow." He left and the rest followed.

**A/N: Please, please R&R!! I hope you liked it!**


	10. almost summoning a thrall

**A/N: There's a blizzard happening here, which means I'm stuck at home, so I thought it would be a good idea to update! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10:**** almost summoning a thrall**

The days after they found the hair seemed to drag on as the group waited for the full moon. Cameron was staying exclusively at House's now. For safety as well as their relationship. She was uncomfortable being in her home, knowing that Sebastian knew where she lived. She went back long enough to pack some belongings, and that was it.

Wilson was anxious to conduct the summoning spell, not only to take action against a vampire, but also to prove House wrong. He really had a feeling that it would work.

For House, the days went slowly because Cuddy was watching the team like a hawk, particularly him, after his statement in the morgue. She wouldn't leave him alone, and made sure he did his clinic hours and generally behaved like a model employee.

Chase was excited about killing an evil being. He was looking forward to being a hero and avenging the poor girls in the morgue. Hopefully, more deaths wouldn't occur in the meantime. He found himself practicing driving stakes into imaginary vampire hearts with just about any pointed object he could get his hands on.

Foreman spent the days catching up on his article writing and generally trying to be as productive as possible. He wasn't sure if the spell would work, in fact, he doubted it would. But he was anxious to do _something_.

Cameron, too, was having doubts. As the days passed, she grew more and more on edge about the possibility of being pregnant. She could tell herself she wasn't over and over again, but that didn't make it so. She still couldn't work up the courage to have the test done though, so she just lived with the thought in the back of her head.

Unfortunately, two more deaths occurred. They read about them in the newspaper, but were unable to visit the morgue, for fear of Cuddy's wrath.

The day of the full moon, all showed up at work and went about regular activities. House managed to evade Cuddy and slipped into Wilson's office, where he found him going over the spell for that night. Wilson looked up as the door shut.

"I was just brushing up on this spell. I don't think I'm allowed to stop in the middle and look at the book."

House took it from him and looked closer at the words.

"Well, at least it's short. One problem, though."

"What?"

"The last word is Draconis."

"So?"

"Think about it Wilson."

Nothing.

"Draconis means dragon. It's a spell to summon a damn dragon!"

"Well, we don't want that." Wilson grabbed the book back and eyed the word.

"I guess I should just substitute the word dragon with the vampire's name."

"Which we don't know," House reminded him.

"Oh, yea. Well, Prince Raoul says they've been referred to as thralls. Ya know, cause they're under the head vampire's influence. Maybe that would work."

"What's the Latin for 'thrall'?" House asked.

Wilson looked flustered for a minute.

"Go away. You're not helping things."

"Fine, you'll just have to say the Latin with one English word at the end. I'm sure the great powers of the Earth or whatever the hell you wanna call it, won't notice."

"House, I'm working with what I have. And it isn't much. How's Cameron?" He changed the subject.

House sat on the couch and looked at his friend.

"She's been distant."

"She's just scared. Whether she'll admit it or not, she might be pregnant, and the time's coming where she's going to have to admit that possibility. How have you been, with regards to her?"

"Myself."

"So you've been distant right back?"

"Pretty much."

"She needs you right now."

"She doesn't want me right now. She walks around my place like a ghost, and when she's here, she goes through the motions, but she's off in another universe half the time."

"She's got a lot to deal with right now. She'll come to you when she's ready, and you need to be supportive when she does."

House sat in silence for a moment, then got up and left Wilson with the spell.

"See you tonight," Wilson called after him. He turned back to the book. Dragons, huh? This wasn't good, the spell had to be perfectly accurate or it could backfire. It might be safer to find an alternative that would have similar results. He flipped to the index and began searching.

At the end of the workday, House came back from an agonizing afternoon in the clinic to find Cameron in his office, sitting in his chair with a blank stare. She gave a little jump and a gasp as the door opened and shut.

"I need to talk to you," she said simply. She moved to the couch, and he sat beside her.

"_Here it comes_," he thought.

"I'm late," she said, and looked up at him for a reaction.

He looked confused.

"Late for what?"

"I'm _late_." She put extra emphasis on the second word.

Recognition dawned on him then.

"Oh," he said, not sure what to say.

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"I need the test done. And not one of those cheap ones. A blood test. Here." Her shoulders began to shake, and he put his arm around her clumsily. He was not good at comforting crying women. She practically knocked him over as her arms went around him and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"What…if…I'm…" she gasped out between sobs.

"Hey, it'll be all right. And if you are, it'll be mine. Don't worry about that. Don't let what that bastard did get to you."

She lifted her head and looked at him, sniffing.

"You really think that it'll be yours?"

"No reason to think it wouldn't be," he told her, sounding more confident than he felt.

She tried to calm down and he rubbed her back absent mindedly while she did, thinking about what he'd just told her. They sat there together and then House stood up and pulled her up after him.

"Let's go get it done then. I'll do it myself. What fake name do you want to it to be under?"

"Scarlett O'Hara. Like in Gone with the Wind."

"Not very imaginative. I was thinking something along the lines of Cinnamon Falls, but ok."

"Cinnamon Falls? That sounds like a porn name." She wrinkled her nose up in distaste. It made him grin. She looked cute when she did that.

They left the office and upon returning, found Chase and Foreman waiting for them.

"You guys ready to go?" Chase asked. He then noticed Cameron's puffy eyes and red face.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

Wilson arrived then, trusty book under his arm.

"Ok, everyone, this is it. I guess I just wanna say that this could get a bit dangerous. I mean, I don't know what's gonna happen, but I think we should…" He trailed off, and instead, motioned them all closer in a group hug. They bunched together, save House.

Wilson sighed.

Come on, House. It won't kill you. This is important. Be a part of the team, please."

He didn't move.

"Greg, please!" Cameron pleaded.

He shuffled forward and felt arms go around him. He stood there a moment before reciprocating. It was that moment, when they were all holding onto each other, that Cuddy walked into the office. She observed the hug for a moment, then said, "Is everything all right in here?"

They broke apart from one another quickly, and looked at her. She looked worried, that much was clear, particularly upon seeing House participating.

"Everything's fine, Lisa," Wilson said. "We were just getting ready to leave for the day."

"Yea, we group hug at the end of every day now. Sort of congratulating each other for getting through another day of being hounded constantly by you," House put in. Wilson turned and gave him a Look.

"I wouldn't have to _hound_ you if you'd just tell me the truth about why you were in the morgue that day. Really, I don't like following 5 of my doctors around, especially you House, but I have to make sure you're doing your jobs and showing up for work. I can't trust you after that."

They all looked ashamed, except for House, who looked resentful.

"Well, if you're all ok, I'm leaving for the night. Have a good evening, all of you."

She left, closing the door behind her, and Wilson turned to the rest.

"We ready?"

They nodded.

"Ok, it's off to my place then. From there, we'll head to the outskirts of town where the body was found."

"Why do we need to stop at your place?" Foreman asked.

"Because I forgot the hair this morning."

"Gee, Wilson, the hair is kinda important, don't you think?" House said snidely.

Wilson flushed slightly, and walked to the door. The others followed. They got off the elevator and went out the front door. Wilson looked up at the sky.

"Oh, no, this isn't gonna work."

"What now?" House asked.

"It's cloudy. It has to be clear. You can't even see the moon. We're gonna have to postpone this."

"No way! We've already waited two weeks!" Chase said. "There'll be even more murders."

"We don't have a choice. It won't work if it's cloudy. Plus, I just realized, we didn't have anything to kill the thrall with tonight. We would've been screwed. How could I have missed something so obvious? I could have gotten us all killed." He hung his head.

"But you didn't," Cameron reminded him. "We all know what it takes to kill a vampire. It wasn't solely your responsibility to take care of everything. We need to delegate. You're doing everything, and that's not right. Chase, you and Greg will be in charge of weapons. We'll get the hair from Wilson's. Foreman, you'll be in charge of that. That'll leave you free to fine tune the spell. Do we need anything else for the ritual?"

"Just water, a chalice, a map, and a scrying crystal."

"Well, I'll take care of those things then. I'm guessing I can find a whatever crystal at a new age shop?"

"Probably. That'd be my best guess."

"Wait a minute. I thought this was a summoning spell. Isn't a scrying crystal used for finding someone's exact location?" Chase asked.

Wilson looked at him, impressed that he'd known that.

"Yea, but Prince Raoul says the spell needs to be exact for summoning, and House pointed out that the last word in the spell is 'dragon', so I'm kind of playing it by ear at the end. It'd be safer to use a location spell instead, which Prince Raoul also includes in the book. It allows more liberty with the wording than the summoning spell for one reason or another."

"That wonderful Prince Raoul; he just thinks of everything, doesn't he?" House said in mock admiration.

"It still needs a full moon though. So I'm afraid this is just going to be a regular night. Foreman, I'll bring the hair in tomorrow, ok?"

Foreman nodded, and they went their separate ways, disappointed that the evening hadn't gone as planned, Cameron filled with anxiety over the vial of her blood in the lab, listed under the name Scarlett O'Hara.

**A/N: Please review!! I'm trying to take this fic a bit slow, cause a lot needs to happen, and I don't want it all happening too fast. Thank you!**


	11. announcements

**A/N: This chap is for ****Sweets****, who demanded an update on forum. Here ya go, hun! Enjoy, everyone! I know it's been awhile in coming, and I'm sorry! slaps self in face I'm so mean sometimes.**

**Chapter 11: ****announcements**

The time went by infinitely slowly until the next full moon. Chase and House looked everywhere they could think of for weapons, and finally succeeded in procuring what could pass for stakes, although the pieces of wood had required a bit of shaping, which Chase had taken upon himself to do, and had the bandages around his fingers and hands to prove it. House, meanwhile, also went the conventional route, with a gun and several wicked looking knives, just so they were prepared.

True to his word, Wilson had brought the hair the next day and had given it to Foreman, who kept the baggie in his pocket all day, not trusting to leave it at home. It was a big responsibility, especially since they were forbidden from entering the morgue again without express permission from Cuddy and a damn good reason for needing to do so.

Cameron visited a new age shop downtown and was pleased to find everything they needed, even a bottle of water meant specifically for location spells. She was pretty sure it was just a bottle of Aquafina with a new label, but that was ok. She picked out a gorgeous scrying crystal with a black chain, and a gold chalice with intricate designs emblazoned on it. She could've just as easily gone with a plain one, but the girl in her wanted something pretty. From there, she went to a local gas station and bought a map of Princeton. They new age shop hadn't had any maps, so she figured an ordinary one would suffice.

She went to House's that evening with her purchases and proudly displayed her choice of chalice.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's a big cup."

"But look at the designs. I was just drawn to it right away!" She was thinking that she just might have to keep this after everything was done and over with. Maybe the crystal too.

"It's. A. Big. Cup."

She sighed. She wasn't going to get anywhere. She put the chalice back in the sack and set the whole thing down next to her purse so she wouldn't forget it. The full moon was in two days.

"I got movies," he said, holding up the DVD cases. She glanced at the titles and rolled her eyes.

"Dracula, Interview with the Vampire, and Dusk til Dawn?"

"What? I thought you'd like them. I know you like Brad Pitt, George Clooney, and Keanu Reeves."

"I never told you that."

"Every woman likes at least one of those three."

She bit her lip, considering.

"Come on. Keanu Reeves has a British accent…" He waved the Dracula DVD under her nose.

"Fine." She snatched it from his hand an put it in the player before sitting on the couch, her arms folded.

He sat next to her, and she scooched further away from him. He moved closer, and she moved away. It went on like this until she hit the arm on the opposite of the couch.

"Trapped," he said and pulled her close to him. She wriggled around a bit as his arms went around her. She wanted to be irritated at the insensitivity he'd displayed for her situation by selecting vampire movies. But, she just couldn't. She felt herself melting in his embrace, and heard herself sighing as she snuggled closer to him to watch the movie.

She awoke the next morning, her neck hurting and saw that she was still on the couch. They must have fallen asleep there. The second observation she made was that she was naked, her clothes, along with his from yesterday, flung here and there across the room.

She smiled at the memory of the previous night. They hadn't even made it halfway through the movie. Her third observation was finding that House was already gone, which was unusual. Then a thought hit her: her results would be ready today. She flew from the couch and got ready as quickly as she could.

When she arrived at their department, she found him in the office, with the envelope in his hand. She looked at him, exasperation written on her face.

"You didn't, did you?"

"What?"

"Open it already?"

"Of course not. I just held it up to the light. I could see into it better that way."

She snatched the envelope from him and plopped on the couch to open it, ignoring him as he sat next to her. She pulled the paper from the envelope and read through it before letting it drop from her hands and flutter to the floor. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she buried her head in her hands. She felt his arm go around her and she looked up, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"Hey, what did I tell you before? It's not his. You're not having some vampire hybrid…thing."

She sniffed and ran her sleeve across her nose.

He winced. "That's attractive."

She giggled in spite of herself, and took a couple of calming breaths, before settling her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok," she said confidently. Then the façade fell away. "Won't it?"

"Of course, it will. Tomorrow, we're going to kick some vampire ass, and then we'll get Sebastian, and you'll have our baby, and we'll…" He trailed off before he said too much. It didn't do anyone any good to look too far ahead. Plus, he didn't want to give her any ideas.

"Our baby," she whispered, more to herself. She leaned down and picked up the paper with the test results, putting it in her pocket. Then she stood up, and held out her hand, pulling him up next to her.

"Let's go tell the rest." They headed into the conference room to tell Foreman and Chase.

Foreman was reading and Chase was practicing his stabbing with a syringe and a doughnut when Cameron stood in front of him, House next to her.

"I'm pregnant," she announced.

They both looked up at her, Chase in mid-stab.

"Is that good or bad?" Foreman asked, not wanting to have the wrong reaction.

"It's good! It's Greg's!" A smile lit up her face as she said this.

"Are you sure?" Chase asked. It was, of course, the wrong thing to say, and her face drooped, her shoulders slumping.

"Yes, she's sure. Idiot." House glared at him. Chase smiled, as did Foreman.

"Congratulations!" Foreman said, getting up to give her a hug. Chase followed suit and after they'd hugged their friend and co-worker, they both stared at House, who stared back.

Finally, Foreman took a chance and held out his hand. House looked at him for a moment before shaking the proffered hand. Chase, emboldened by his boss's acceptance of Foreman's handshake, held out his hand as well. There was a moment of tension, which vanished as their hands clasped. Chase grinned in relief.

Wilson was looking over the spell when there was a knock at the door. He looked up in time to see the handle turn and House and Cameron came in. He put a bookmark in the page he'd been reading and gave them his undivided attention.

"I'm pregnant," Cameron said, in the same tone she'd told the other two, her face lit up with a smile.

"That's great! I'm thrilled for you!" He got up from the desk, and embraced her tightly. Then he looked at House.

"I know the drill," he held out his hand, looking at Wilson expectantly.

"I don't think so! This is awesome!" Wilson grabbed his friend in a bear hug that surprised the hell out of House, but was returned after a moment nonetheless.

"You're acting almost human, this is excellent!" Wilson gushed, pounding House on the back in congratulations before drawing away from him, and looking at the couple.

"Wow, this is…wow, I'm speechless. Greg House and Alison Cameron having a baby. It's unbelievable!" He smiled widely before sighing and shaking his head, still amazed.

"As much as I'd love to have you two stay for awhile, I'm still working on getting this spell down, and the full moon's tomorrow, so not to be rude, but if you don't mind…" He gestured to the door, shooing them out.

They stood for a moment, looking at Wilson's closed door, then turned to each other. Cameron smiled at him moment, then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Her smile grew even more when she felt him hugging her back. They held each other for awhile, then pulled away, feeling eyes on them from the other people in the hallway.

"To hell with it," she heard him say. Then she felt his lips on hers, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss, and letting her mind wander to their future together.

**A/N: There you be, my wonderful readers! Hope it was all right. Next chap will be the location spell, and depending on length, some vampire fight action! Please review if you feel the urge. I appreciate all feedback. It lets me know my fic hasn't been abandoned due to my lack of updates! **


	12. location, location, location

**A/N: First off, my sincerest apologies to anyone waiting for an update. I'm awful bad, but I just couldn't get inspiration! The same holds true for all my House fics. It's incredibly annoying. But, I'm back, I think. I'm taking a stab at this one, and we'll see how it comes out. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 12: location, location, location**

It was the afternoon of the full moon. Wilson was in his office pacing, going over the spell in his memory, trying to assure himself that he had it memorized. He felt better knowing that everyone had their own job to do; he didn't have to do anything, but still, he was under a lot of stress. If the spell worked, it would show them exactly where the thrall was at that moment in time.

In early evening, the door to his office banged open and House and Chase barged in, armed with guns and knives, carrying the stakes Chase had sharpened.

Wilson raced to the door and shut it. "Are you crazy carrying those around in full view?!"

"What? It's just wood, guns, and knives," House defended.

"It makes you both look psychotic." He looked at House. "Or, in your case, more so. Where are Cameron and Foreman?"

"They're finishing up in the clinic. They'll be along any minute. And we don't look psychotic. I look awesome, and Chase bears a striking resemblance to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, don't you think?"

Chase glared at him but didn't reply, miming driving a stake into House once his back was turned.

"I saw that. Save it for the vamp."

Wilson grabbed the book and read over the spell again. House read over his shoulder and glanced at the opposite page. "Uh, Wilson?"

"Yea?"

"Are you memorizing the Latin or the English?"

"The Latin of course; there is no English."

"Yes, there is. Right there on the next page." He pointed.

Wilson looked. "I've been busting my hump trying to get this Latin down, and I could've just read the English?! Why didn't I see that?"

"Because you're trying to do too much," Chase put in.

"I suppose I am," Wilson conceded.



"And after this is all over, we'll go to Tahiti for a well deserved vacation, but let's focus on the task at hand." House moved Wilson's head back over to the book, as Foreman and Cameron entered.

"I know I was supposed to just get the supplies, but look what I found!" Cameron held up a crossbow proudly.

"Where the hell did you find that?" House asked.

"At the new age shop. They have a back room with all sorts of neat stuff. Anyone know how to shoot one of these?"

"I can shoot a bow and arrow. I guess this is close enough," Wilson said.

House looked at him incredulously. "Lemme guess. Boy Scouts?"

"Yep."



"Ok, are we ready?" Wilson asked.

They all nodded, and started moving closer for another group hug. Then House piped up. "Umm, instead of a group hug can we do an all hands in thing? Ya know, just in case Cuddy decides to drop in again?"

Chase put his hand out and four other hands were placed on top of it.

"Ok, on the count of three, yell kill," House ordered.

"Kill?" Wilson asked.

"Well, yea, that's what we're doing. I thought it was more appropriate than saying 'tea party'."

"I see your point."

"Good. One, two, three…"



Five voices rang out. "Kill!"

They piled in Wilson's car and he drove them to the field outside the city where the thrall's victim had been found.

"All right, Cameron, fill the chalice three-quarters of the way with water, and give me the crystal. Foreman, I need the hair. Chase, get out the map Cameron got."

"What about me?" House asked.

"You be quiet and try not to annoy me." He took the hair from Foreman and tied it carefully to the scrying crystal, holding it by the chain over the map Chase had spread out. Cameron brought over the chalice. "Technically, this is a spell to find a lost person. I figured it still fit."

"Makes sense. He is lost to us, after all," Chase reasoned.

"Ok, everyone stand around the chalice." He moved the crystal over to the chalice, and began the simple spell.



"Bound and binding, binding bound. See the sight, hear the sound. He who is lost must be found. Bound and binding, binding bound." He stopped.

"Is that it?" Foreman asked.

"That's it." Wilson moved the crystal over to the map as Cameron reached for the chalice; pulling her fingers back the instant they made contact.

"That thing's burning hot!"

"Weird," Chase said. Then they focused on the map. Wilson's hand was moving around the map, back and forth, and, all of a sudden the movement stopped and his hand, with the crystal, was pulled to a spot on the map. They all peered around to see, the headlights of Wilson's car providing light.

"Oh my god," Cameron voiced their collective thoughts. The crystal was pointing to the hospital.

"The morgue, I'd bet anything on it," Chase said. "I thought something felt a little off in that room. I bet he was there, probably in one of the drawers."

"Well, let's head back." Wilson led the way back to the car, carrying the crystal and the still warm chalice.

"Cuddy's gonna kill us," Foreman muttered as they went.

They arrived back at the hospital, and made their way towards the elevator, trying to look as innocent as possible.

When they arrived in the basement, the elevator dinged their arrival.

"Gee, I hope he doesn't have vampire hearing or anything," House snarked.

"You're the reason we had to take the elevator," Wilson whispered back, pulling the crossbow out of a backpack. House drew his gun, Chase and Cameron held stakes at the ready, and Foreman was armed with a hunting knife.



They gathered in front of the morgue door, and Wilson gave it a good kick. It didn't budge.

"So much for an exciting entrance," he murmured, turning the knob. They crept inside, eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. The morgue was seemingly empty.

"Should we just start opening drawers?" Chase asked, eyeing the others.

Before anyone could reply a shadowy figure who had been lurking in a corner suddenly leaped out at them. The sudden movement startled Wilson, who shot off the crossbow, hitting the figure square in the chest. It collapsed.

"Was that it?" he asked, shaking, the crossbow dropping from his hand.

House hit the lights, and they all stared down at a hospital security guard, bleeding from an arrow wound to the chest.

"Oh, my god. I didn't…" Wilson was in shock.



Chase took another look at the man. "You did good Wilson. Look." He knelt next to the man and pointed at the bite wounds on his neck. "He was turned by the thrall."

All of a sudden the vampire guard's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Chase's hand. Foreman ran forward, swinging the knife at the vampire's neck without hesitation, severing the head. The color had drained from Chase's face. He slowly pried the dead vampire's fingers from his wrist.

"Thanks Foreman."

"Nice Foreman! That was so cool," House said, staring at the stump of a neck where the vampire's head had been.

"Ok, so now I believe. For sure. There are vampires in this world, they killed those two women, and I just killed one." Foreman said, trying to even out his breathing.

Wilson looked over at House. "House?"

"Yea, yea, they exist. No doubt in my head about that now. Can we find the thrall now? Please?"



"Right, the drawers." They stayed together, weapons drawn, opening the drawers one at a time. They were about halfway through when Wilson opened a drawer revealing a man whose eyes opened the instant the drawer was pulled out.

Before any of them could make a move, he jumped out and punched Foreman square in the face. He retaliated on reflex, punching it back. House raced over to the still open door and closed it, standing in front of it with his gun, blocking the vamp's exit.

"House, don't you dare fire that gun in here!" Wilson called, as the thrall picked him up and threw him into an examination table.

"Hey Buffy!" House called to Chase.

"Little busy here!" Chase yelled, trying to keep the thrall away from Cameron, while Foreman stabbed at it with the knife.

"Stake it you moron! It's right there!"



Something clicked in Chase's head and he pulled out the stake he had in his belt, about to put it in the vamp's heart. The thrall, however, caught on to what he was about to do and swiped at Chase's hand with uncanny speed. The stake was knocked from his hand and he was sent against the far wall by the force of the blow. Cameron thought fast, and jumped in with her own stake, driving it into the unbeating heart of the thrall. The next minute, she was staring at a pile of dust.

Cameron ran over to House, throwing her arms around him.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. I can't believe I did that."

"You kicked ass, is what you did. That was great! I take it back. You're Buffy, not Chase." He kissed her quickly, and they made their way over to the rest. Wilson and Chase were sitting against the wall, recovering from being thrown around, and Foreman was already developing a nice sized bruise on his face from the punch he'd received. They all congratulated Cameron on her staking.

"So, do we sweep him up or what?" Chase asked, looking at the dust pile.

"I suppose that works as well as anything else," Wilson said. House, in a surprising move, swept up the vamp, and then glanced at the guard's body and severed head.

"What do we do about him? He's not dust."

"According to Prince Raoul, we need to burn him," Wilson supplied.

"Gotta love that Prince Raoul. But how exactly are we going to do that? It's not like we can get him out of the hospital or start a bonfire in this room."

They thought for a moment, and then Chase had an idea. "The incinerator's down here. We can put him in there."

"Perfect!" Wilson stood up, and grabbed the guard's feet. "Foreman, grab the shoulders please. House, get the head."

"Why do I have to get the head?" House whined.

"Just do it please. It's late, and there's nothing like fighting a vampire to wear you out. Let's finish this. We can regroup and figure out what to do next tomorrow."

House picked up the head by the hair, and carried it at arm's length, following the rest to the incinerator, where Wilson and Foreman pitched the body into the flames. House tossed the head, immediately wiping his hand on his jeans. They watched it burn for awhile, then they all went home.

Later, Cameron was fast asleep, snuggled next to House in his bed, when a voice came to her through her dreams, a voice she hoped she'd never hear again.

"I know what you've done, Alison."

**A/N: So sorry to cut it off like that, but it's getting late here, and I'm getting tired. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!!**


	13. bienvenue

**A/N: A big hello to anyone who's still reading this!! Thank you to those who reviewed last chap. I very much appreciate the support. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Bienvenue**

The next morning found Cameron tired beyond belief. After hearing Sebastian's voice in her head, she hadn't been able to get back to sleep, no matter what she tried. She had counted sheep, watched some TV, even tried getting up and having a glass of warm milk. Nothing helped. In the end, she curled up in a corner of House's couch, looking around apprehensively at the shadows on the walls.



As daylight came, she crept into the kitchen and started some coffee. It was decaf, which she'd insisted on. House had put up an argument as expected, but she'd won in the end, reveling in her small victory.

Sitting there with her mug in her hands, she looked up as she heard him amble into the kitchen and then crash beside her with a mug of his own.

He stared into the mug before taking a hesitant sip. "God, I hate decaf." He looked over at her. "Something wrong?"

She stared straight ahead and replied. "Sebastian talked to me while I was sleeping. He was in my head." The whole idea of it was nauseating.

"Wilson thought that might happen. What did he say?" He seemed oblivious to the distress it had put her in, and he seemed to realize it as he awkwardly patted her shoulder.

She put her hand on his, keeping it on her shoulder before she spoke. "He said he knew what we did, and that it was time for me to join him. He's in France. Paris."



"Then I guess we're going to Paris." He got up off the couch, grabbing the phone to call the rest.

They met in Wilson's office several hours later.

"Why can't we meet in my office?" House whined.

"Because Cuddy's already suspicious of you. I'm hoping she doesn't feel that way about me yet."

"You may be on to something. She probably has spies posted all over the place."

Wilson thought for a moment. "The only problem I'm seeing is how we're going to be able to get to Paris."

House rolled his eyes. "That _would_ a problem except for nifty things called airplanes. They allow for transcontinental travel. Welcome to the modern age!"



It was Wilson's turn for an eye roll. Before he could reply Chase took over.

"He means getting by Cuddy. The five of us leaving on vacation at the same time is suspicious. I'm surprised she hasn't said anything about the morgue yet."

"She's probably too busy dealing with the missing persons investigation on that security guard," Foreman explained. "The cops got here this morning after his wife reported that he hadn't come home. I think he had connections with the police force."

"Then it should be easy to slip this by her," House said confidently. "We all set Wilson?"

"Our flight leaves at one. Cameron, Be prepared. Once he senses you're in Paris, he'll send you further instruction on where to find him. Make sure you tell us the second he communicates anything."

Cameron nodded, trying to be brave. She had killed a vampire after all. That took courage.

"Wilson?" she asked.



"Yes?"

"When he told me it was time to join him, what did he mean by that?" She was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"According to Prince Raoul, the most likely possibility is that he wants to make you his bride."

Cameron paled. "You mean…make me like him?"

Wilson couldn't meet her eyes. "Yes."

She choked back her tears. This wasn't the time for that. Besides, she had three great friends and a wonderful boyfriend who would make sure that nothing happened to her. She knew that, one way or another, they had to kill Sebastian. And since it looked like he was a lot smarter than his thrall, it wouldn't be all that simple.

"Well, let's get this over with," Wilson said, leading the way to Cuddy's office. As Foreman had predicted, she was overwhelmed. Between meetings, phone calls, paperwork, and the added 

police presence, the last thing she wanted to see was House. Unfortunately, as she knew, you didn't always get what you wanted.

House's head came through her head, opening a little wider until she could see the additional four heads around him. "What is it House?"

"I need vacation time. Going abroad."

"Uh, me too," Cameron put in.

"Me three." Chase.

"Me four." Wilson.

"Myself as well." Foreman.



"All of you? Going abroad? Together?" Cuddy rubbed her temples, trying to ease the tension out of them. She'd had more trouble with the five of them these past few months than she cared to remember.

"Yep!" House said. "We'll send you a postcard." He turned to leave, but her tone stopped him.

"Why?"

Wilson fielded that one. "Uh…conference. Very important one, in Paris."

"Why didn't I know about it?" Cuddy's suspicions reached new heights as she looked from one to the other.

"It's only for diagnosticians and oncologists. That's why you never heard of it. I mean, how long has it been since you were even a real doctor? Twenty, thirty years?"

Wilson closed his eyes. "_Nice one House. Piss her off._"



Cuddy's face clouded. "Out," she said, keeping her rage just below the surface.

"See ya in a couple of weeks," House said happily, giving her a wave.

Once they were back in the hallway, Wilson rounded on him. "Are you insane? She's already at our throats and you go and say something like that?!"

"She told us to get out, right? And, she never said we _couldn't_ go. So, let's all go home and get packed before we're due at the airport." And with that, he headed off to his office to pick up his backpack and keys. Cameron gave them a little shrug and hurried after him.

Communicating by cell phone, they agreed to meet at Wilson's apartment so as to only take one car to the airport. Cameron eyed House's suitcase, open on the bed in front of her.

"You'll never make it through security," she pointed out, indicating the stakes and gun packed in amongst the clothes and toothbrush.

"You don't think so?" He asked innocently.

"I know so. Take 'em out. We'll just have to get new ones once we get there." Without waiting for him to do it, she took them out herself, placing them on the nightstand.

She felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. "Are you scared?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you. Neither will the others for that matter."

"I know. It's just…everything that's happened. It's just a mess. I'm supposed to be enjoying being with you, being at my job, hanging out with my friends, this pregnancy. Instead, I'm dreading every day because I don't know what's gonna happen to me or to you or to any of us."

"We'll come out all right. I mean, look at the Jersey Devil scenario. We kicked that thing's ass. And we'll kick Sebastian's ass too. We're awesome like that."



She had to smile at his confidence, hoping some of it would transfer to her. "I can't help but worry."

"That's because you're a woman. It's innate," He sidestepped as her fist swung at his shoulder. "You ready to go?"

She double checked the contents of her own suitcase. "Yep, I think I've got everything."

"Then let's roll. Wilson will throw a fit if we're late."

They congregated in Wilson's living room, and when they had all arrived, Wilson cleared his throat. "Ok, I'd just like to say that this is most likely going to be very dangerous, so if anyone wants to back out, now is the time." No one moved an inch. "All right, well, I trust that no one packed any weapons to bring on the plane." Here he looked at House.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because it's something you'd do."

"Well, I didn't. So you're wrong. Like usual."

Cameron broke in. "He had packed weapons, but I took them out myself."

"Thank you," Wilson shot her a grin and looked at his watch. "Time to hit the road."

He led the way out to his car, and they squeezed in, House calling shotgun.

"Déjà vu," Cameron commented, sitting between Foreman and Chase.

"Big time," Foreman said, "Except this time, we're not heading out to the Pine Barrens."

"Oh crap, if this is a replay of last time we were all together in this car leaving Wilson's, does that mean we have to listen to Wilson's lame music all the way there?"

Wilson glared at him. "That's exactly what it means." Chuckling wickedly, he dug through his CDs and popped in Barry Manilow.

"Sebastian, where are you? Bite me now!" House called, his eyes skyward. He felt Cameron's hand smack the side of his head. "Hey!"

"Don't say things like that," she said sternly and settled back in her seat, listening to 'Copacabana' as Wilson pulled the car out onto the street.

They arrived at the airport and boarded the plane without further incident. When they landed in Paris, Cameron noted that she was the only one still awake. She had napped during the flight, but didn't want to sleep too long for fear that Sebastian would be in her dreams. Still, the naps had done wonders for her. She felt refreshed.

"We're here," she informed the guys, nudging House and Chase, who were on either side of her.

Fortunately, all of them knew at least a little bit of French. House knew the most, and so, much to Wilson's consternation, he took over the bulk of the conversations.

They managed to procure two rooms at a crowded inn located in central Paris. House and Cameron were sharing one, leaving Foreman, Chase, and Wilson with the other.

"You will come to us if he tries to communicate with her, right?" Wilson asked House sternly.

"Yes Mom," House replied.

"We'll come to you guys right away, and we can decide how to proceed from there," Cameron promised. At least their rooms were right next door to each other. Wilson disappeared into their room to order an extra cot for Foreman, who had volunteered to let Chase and Wilson have the beds. Jet lag suddenly hit Cameron full force, and despite the fact that she found herself in the famed City of Lights, she just wanted to rest in a nice soft bed. The others looked like they did too, so once Foreman's cot arrived, they all went to their rooms to recuperate from the long flight.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I know there wasn't as much action as the last chap, but they had to get to Paris in one piece. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
